La Fiancée
by Misstutu
Summary: Dans une nation où il a plus d'ennemis que d'amis, Zuko doit s'entourer de personnes de confiance, pas facile quand la majorité étaient sous les ordres de son père, grand-père et arrière-grand-père. Pourtant le nouveau Seigneur du feu va apprendre qu'il y a encore plus de secret au sein de sa nation qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ou la rencontre entre Zuko et la mère de sa fille Izumi.
1. Prologue

Depuis son dernier combat, dans le cimetière avec sa sœur, Zuko réfléchissait à comment arrêter les agissement d'Azula et de tous ceux voulant le voir tomber. Cela le hantait, même dans ses rêves, il avait déjà du mal à dormir avec les différentes tentatives d'assassinat dont il avait été victime, mais maintenant avec sa mère et sa famille toute proche, il était beaucoup trop anxieux pour dormir convenablement. Tout ça se ressentait sur son humeur, déjà pas facile à vivre, là il était tellement irritable que même sa mère et son oncle ne parvenaient pas à calmer son inquiétude.

C'est pourquoi le Grand Sage Shyu avait envoyé une lettre à l'avatar Aang pour que celui-ci vienne en aide à son ami. Seulement l'Avatar était occupé au Pôle Sud par la mésaventure entre les tribus de l'eau. Celui-ci veillait sur, il espérait, son futur beau-père blessé durant la bataille. Il ne voulait pas laisser Katara toute seule dans ces moments de trouble. Néanmoins il avait promis à Shyu de revenir d'ici une semaine maximum, le temps de régler quelques détails entre les tribus de l'eau.

Car même si Aang ne le montrait pas, il était inquiet de la situation de Zuko. Oh bien sûr, il savait que la situation dans la nation du feu n'était pas réjouissante, il avait eu un bel aperçu de la propagande des anciens seigneurs du feu au sein de leur nation lorsqu'il s'est fait passer pour un élève de la nation du feu. Zuko avait rapidement réglé ce problème en changeant les manuels dans les écoles, mais tous deux n'étaient pas dupe, on ne changeait pas 100 ans de propagande en un claquement de doigt.

Zuko avait de nombreux ennemis : l'armée de la nation du feu fidèle à ses ancêtres et à leurs guerres, la population qui croyait en la supériorité de leur nation et les sages de la nation du feu avaient également mis leur grain de sel dans cette haine commune.

Malheureusement pour eux, Zuko avait montré qu'il n'était plus le petit prince auquel personne ne croyait un grand avenir. Ceux qui avait fait l'erreur de penser qu'il était faible s'en sont mordu les doigts. Aang se souvenait encore de la petite démonstration qu'il avait faite au centre de commandement de l'armée, un général reconnu comme le meilleur maître du feu par ses pairs avait défié Zuko dans un Agni Kai. Mais la maîtrise du feu originelle de Zuko l'avait emporté très facilement, au point de ridiculiser le général. Ce jour-là les anciens hauts gradés de l'armée qui avait vu son combat contre son père avaient compris que le petit prince était devenu un dangereux maître du feu, capable de générer les flammes multicolores des dragons.

Pour la population, les nouveaux cours d'histoire avaient rétabli une grande part de la vérité sur les agissements de la famille de Zuko, et si certains avaient encore des doutes sur sa capacité à gérer la nation, sa gestion actuelle du pays avait fait la différence.

Pour les sages du feu, placer Shyu à leur tête avait changé pas mal de choses, comme Zuko avait confiance en Shyu, celui-ci écoutait beaucoup plus les sages que ne l'avaient fait ses ancêtres, et du coup avait gagné leurs respects.

Evidemment même si Zuko avait réussi à convaincre le plus grand nombre, il y avait toujours des personnes qui contestaient son autorité. On ne comptait plus les généraux ayant perdu leur privilège pour avoir trompé leur souverain. La plupart avait simplement pris une retraite forcée, d'autres qui avaient tenté de libérer Ozai ou de tuer son fils avaient fini en prison comme le père de Mai.

D'autres étaient plus opportunistes et Aaang et Zuko se méfiaient encore plus de ceux-là, car qui peut-être plus dangereux qu'une personne trop intéressée par ses intérêts et son argent.

En clair Zuko comptait sur les doigts des deux mains les personnes en qui ils avaient une confiance absolue : Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Shyu, sa mère et son oncle.

Concernant Mai et Ty Lee, c'était différent. Ty Lee avait rejoint les guerrières Kyoshi dans leur rôle de protection du nouveau Seigneur du feu mais ce n'était pas une amie proche, ils avaient toujours les souvenirs de leur enfance avec Azula et malgré qu'elle se soit retournée contre Azula, il avait peu confiance dans les familles nobles de la nation du feu. Pour Mai, la rupture avait été brutale mais il comprenait qu'il l'avait trop souvent blessé pour pouvoir se remettre en couple avec elle. Malgré leur entente cordiale pour sauver leur famille d'Azula, ça n'avait pas rabiboché les choses entre eux.

Aang sait que la rupture de Zuko n'a pas été facile à encaisser et que ses responsabilités l'avaient empêché de réfléchir à tout ça clairement. Une chose que le maître de l'air avait appris au temple de l'air c'est qu'il faut toujours avoir l'esprit le plus clair possible, et quant on a des problèmes de cœur, c'est loin d'être simple de réfléchir correctement, alors en tant que souverain.

Mais l'avatar s'inquiète depuis que lui et Shyu ont parlé de l'avenir de la nation du feu. Le grand sage lui a parlé des avantages que Zuko possède pour assoir son autorité sur la nation. D'abord c'est un prince et malgré la prise de pouvoir de son père, la mort de son cousin l'a placé en tête de liste pour le trône d'Azulon juste derrière son oncle Iroh. Là-dessus le sage a été clair, seul un membre de la famille royale peu monter sur le trône. Bon point pour l'avatar que l'ancien prince se soit joints à lui pour mettre fin à la guerre. Ensuite le fait que Zuko soit un puissant maître du feu, ayant rencontré les grands maîtres dragon et entraîné l'avatar, avait découragé plus d'une personne de s'en prendre à lui, sa famille ou ses amis. Vient ensuite son grand sens moral, lui venant autant de sa lignée royale que de celle de Roku, faisant de lui un souverain bienveillant. En plus de tout cela, il connaît les enjeux du pouvoir, quand on naît dans une famille royale, on a forcément des connaissances en politique et stratégie.

Beaucoup de point positif dans tous cela mais Shyu a été clair si Zuko venait à mourir, pour l'instant le pouvoir reviendra à Iroh, pas question que le pouvoir retourne à Azula et Ozai. Mais Iroh est vieux et n'aura plus d'enfant, et Zuko doit perpétuer sa lignée et doit donc se marier. Aang avait grincé des dents en entendant ça, dans sa nation on croit profondément en l'amour, peu importe qu'on aime un homme ou une femme, et si un maître ne veut pas se marier ni avoir d'enfant c'est aussi son choix. Alors s'entendre dire que son meilleur ami doit trouver une épouse quitte à ne pas l'aimer le mettait dans une colère noire. Il sait maintenant que le mariage entre Ozai et Ursa était arrangé et qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix mais il sait aussi que Zuko ne veut pas d'un mariage comme celui de ses parents.

Mais il ne peut pas s'opposer aux traditions de la nation du feu et il espère pouvoir aider Zuko à surmonter sa rupture et surtout qu'il rencontrera quelqu'un qui l'aimera vraiment et qui le soutiendra au sein du palais.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles

Niché sur le dos d'Appa avec Katara, Sokka ayant préféré rester avec son père, Aang réfléchissait à la dernière lettre que lui avait envoyé Shyu, et autant dire que ce n'était pas des bonnes nouvelles. La situation risquait de devenir fort déplaisante si Aang et Katara ne revenait pas d'urgence dans la nation du feu.

« Tu te rends compte de la mesquinerie dont sont capable les gens », lance Katara.

« Honnêtement je pensais que cette situation pouvait survenir mais… pas maintenant », répondit Aang.

« Heureusement que Shyu a des oreilles partout parce que ça pourrait rapidement dégénérer cette histoire », Katara répond.

Et Aang est entièrement d'accord avec sa petite-amie, en tant que grand sage, Shyu avait des relations partout et surtout il était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir marier le Seigneur du feu, les autres sages avait évidemment leurs mots à dire, mais c'était le grand sage qui avait le dernier mot. C'est pourquoi des nobles peu scrupuleux avaient commencé à poser des questions au grand sage pour connaître son opinion sur la femme idéale pour leur seigneur.

Oh ils ne l'avaient pas formulé de manière aussi directe mais Shyu n'était pas un imbécile. Il avait parfaitement compris que ces nobles avaient l'intention de se servir du mariage du Seigneur du feu à des fins peu scrupuleuses. Shyu avait répondu prudemment que seul le Seigneur du feu pouvait choisir une épouse digne de lui. Réponse prudente mais qui comportait un avertissement, Zuko n'allait certainement être facile à berner.

Evidemment ils n'en étaient pas restés là et avaient commencé à poser des questions sur les préférences de Zuko. Heureusement seule Mai était connue comme petite-amie du Seigneur du feu. Malheureusement celle-ci a commencé à recevoir des visites à la boutique qui n'était pas des visites de courtoisie, mais plutôt des propositions fortement agrémenter d'argent, de pouvoir et autres. Mais Mai n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir par ce genre de proposition, elle avait assez sèchement rembarré ces interlocuteurs, sans préciser toutefois qu'elle et Zuko n'était plus ensemble et qu'il ne se remettrait certainement pas ensemble. Elle avait tout de suite prévenu Ty Lee de la situation, les guerrières Kyoshi informées avaient prévenu Shyu et Zuko de la situation.

Et autant dire que Zuko avait failli bannir tous les nobles en question dès qu'il l'avait appris, mais sa mère et Shyu avaient réussi à le convaincre de ne rien faire et de réfléchir à la situation.

C'est pourquoi Zuko avait envoyé un message à Aang en lui demandant de revenir le plus vite possible, enfin message plutôt un ordre sèchement aboyé que Shyu avait agrémenter d'un peu plus de politesse. Katara avait réceptionné le message et même si elle n'aime pas qu'on traite Aang comme un toutou, elle avait rapidement prévenu tout le monde que la situation pourrait empirer. Aussitôt prévenu aussitôt parti, Aang et Katara espéraient arriver avant la nuit dans la nation du feu pour tenter de trouver une solution à tout ça.

« Aang, je me demandais… euh qu'est ce que les maîtres de l'air pensent du mariage exactement », avait demandé Katara en rougissant.

Elle avait posé la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. C'est vrai quoi à 18 ans on commence à réfléchir à potentiellement fonder une famille avec l'homme qu'on aime. Même si l'homme en question avait 2 ans de moins qu'elle, elle aimait vraiment Aang mais souvent leurs différences d'origines se faisaient sentir et leurs avis divergeaient sur certaines questions. Même si Aang lui avait expliqué pas mal de choses sur les nomades de l'air, il n'avait jamais parlé des relations entre eux. Oh bien sûr que son compagnon devait avoir un père et une mère, mais elles savaient peu de chose là-dessus.

Aang, en ayant entendu la question, s'était mis à rougir comme pas possible. Le mariage, bien sûr qu'il y a pensé pour lui et Katara, entre autres il avait profité de leur retour dans le sud pour demander discrètement ce que pensaient le père et le frère de sa compagne. Hadoka avait rapidement compris le pourquoi de ces renseignements sur le mariage, et lui avait répondu que t'en que sa fille est heureuse, il n'y aurait aucun problème pour qu'ils se marient. Pour Sokka, il avait préféré être direct pour qu'il n'y est pas d'ambiguïté. Mauvaise idée, il avait eu droit à 3 heures de cours sur le mariage dans la tribu de l'eau du pôle sud, bon certes ça avait répondu à pas mal de question, mais le pire c'est qu'il avait eu droit aux menaces du grand frère protecteur et aux questions indiscrètes qui vont avec. Non Sokka, ta sœur et moi on a jamais rien fait, pas prêt il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure avec Katara. Mince il n'a que 16ans, et même s'il a les hormones bouillonnantes, pas question de faire ça sans en parler à Katara… Mouais on va attendre de d'abord régler la situation avec Zuko et surtout expliqué comment ça se passe chez les nomades de l'air à sa copine.

« Eh bien », toujours rougissant car il se doutait de pourquoi Katara posait la question, « chez nous l'amour est primordiale, je veux dire, les mariages arrangés n'existe pas, parce que les deux personnes doivent s'aimer sincèrement pour se marier… que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme », ça y est il a lâché la bombe.

« Attend, tu veux dire que les mariages homosexuels sont autorisés chez les nomades de l'air », hurla presque Katara, « mais ça n'a jamais posé de problème ? ».

« Non pourquoi, on s'en fiche de qui on aime du moment que les deux personnes sont heureuses entre elles », répondit Aang. Elle a l'air plus surprise que scandalisé, bon point pour moi.

« Tu as raison, mais… chez nous on ne parle pas vraiment de qui sort avec qui, etc, on est plutôt discret sur nos relations… Et puis les mariages homosexuels n'existent pas chez nous, même si c'est toléré de vivre avec quelqu'un du même sexe », répondit-elle mal à l'aise, « mais c'est pire au nord, c'est carrément interdit de se fréquenter ».

« Ce n'est pas pire qu'au royaume de la terre, là-bas on t'envois en prison si on apprend que tu sors avec une personne du même sexe », lui répondit Aaang, « … alors ça ne te dérange pas que les nomades soient plus tolérants que les autres peuples ».

« Non au contraire, je savais que vous êtes très tolérant et très protecteur, mais tu n'as jamais été attiré par des garçons », Katara n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question.

« A vrai dire, avant de te rencontrer, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux, et je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, mais tu sais, on dit que le vrai amour ne frappe qu'une fois et que trouver la personne qui te correspond est très rare. En fait avec ce que les maîtres m'ont expliqué, je suis sûre que c'est toi la personne qui m'est destiné », lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire en la regardant dans les yeux.

S'il y a bien une chose qui faisait fondre Katara c'est quand Aang lui faisait une déclaration comme celle-là. Quand ils se sont rencontrés Aang était un peu trop jeune pour qu'elle croit vraiment en son amour, mais depuis qu'il était ensemble, il ne cessait de lui prouvait combien il l'aimait. C'est simple, il n'y a pas un jour où Aang ne lui a pas prouvé qu'elle est importante pour lui. Oh bien sûr avec ces devoirs d'avatar c'était difficile, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que sa prédiction était vraie : elle se marierait avec un grand maître. Et aujourd'hui elle est en couple avec probablement le plus grand avatar n'ayant jamais existé et ils n'étaient pas près de se séparer.

« Je t'aime mon grand maître de l'air », répondit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement sous le coucher de soleil.

Arriver à la nation du feu, Shyu les attendait dans la cour du palais, et vu sa tête les amoureux se doutaient que la situation avait dû empirer le temps qu'ils arrivent.

« Shyu, quels sont les nouvelles ? », demanda Aang.

« Pas terrible, nous sommes invités à la table royale pour le diner », répondit Shyu.

« Vu votre tête, on dirait que quelqu'un a failli mourir », répondit Katara.

« Et vous avez vu juste », voyant les amoureux prêts à demander ce qu'il s'est passé il précisa, « un noble à proposer la main de sa fille, devant toute l'assemblée de la cour, autant vous dire que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, chaque membre du conseil a donné son avis sur la question, et le Seigneur Zuko a failli tous les incendié »

« Vous m'étonnez », répondit Aang, « et comment ça s'est terminé ? »

« Demandez directement à votre ami », lui conseilla le sage.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans la salle à manger royale, où pour l'instant des collations avez été servi en attendant l'avatar et son amie. Dans la salle se trouvaient Zuko, sa mère et sa famille, ainsi que quelques guerrières Kyoshi postés aux entrées de la salle.

« Aang, Katara, soyez les bienvenues », les salua Ursa et sa nouvelle famille.

« Aang ! Katara ! Enfin je pensais que vous n'arriveriez jamais », les interpella Zuko.

Il était avachi dans son fauteuil et se tenait la tête comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde, ce qui n'était pas complétement faux.

« Eh on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu, je te rappelle que nous on récupère les pots cassés dans le sud », répondit avec hargne Katara.

« Je sais, j'ai l'impression que le fait d'avoir ramené la paix, nous a apporté plus de problème que lorsqu'on se battait les uns contre les autres », répondit Zuko d'une voix à moitié étouffé par son bras qui lui tenait la tête.

« Bon alors raconte, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Aang, sentant la situation devenir tendu.

« Pour faire simple, mes conseillers m'ont demandé de trouver une épouse rapidement si je ne veux pas avoir des ennuis avec la nation du feu. Pour ça aucun souci, le peuple ne veut pas me voir épouser n'importe qui et surtout pas une femme appartenant à la cour de mon père, trop de risque de mourir dans mon sommeil. Du coup j'ai reçu au moins 5 demandes en mariage en une journée, et comme j'ai refusé d'épouser l'une d'entre elles, ils m'ont proposé d'organiser un grand casting pour trouver l'épouse idéale. Un CASTING, et il pensait VRAIMENT que j'allais accepter ça », répondit Zuko de plus en plus énerver, « Et pour couronner le tout, ma chère sœur ne montre pas un seul signe de vie, et ça on sait tous que c'est pas bon du tout. En fait si, il y a un truc qui est pire que ça, les guerrières Kyoshi et moi avons découvert que ce palais est une vraie passoire, que les gardes sont incapables de me protéger, qu'il y a des espions partout dans le palais et que je ne peux avoir confiance en personne pour que ce pays fonctionne correctement. J'ai encore eu des soucis sur les derniers impôts parce que les gouverneurs se croient tout puissant et que je n'irais jamais fouiller dans leurs comptes. Eh ben j'ai fouillé les comptes de mes gouverneurs alors que c'est le boulot de l'intendant royal et pas le mien et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas joli à voir. Bref tout ça pour dire que j'ai vraiment besoin de soutien pour ne pas bannir tout le monde comme ma sœur l'a fait »

« Et t'appelle ça une réponse simple ? », se moqua Aang.

Regard noir en direction de l'avatar, il y avait vraiment des choses sur lesquels il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec Zuko.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu remarques toutes ces choses, c'est justement que tu fais bien ton travail, et j'ai réfléchi à ton problème pendant le voyage. Pourquoi tu ne placerais pas des personnes en dehors du palais royal à des postes importants, des personnes qui veulent vraiment faire les choses biens », se défendit Aang.

« J'y ais déjà songé et c'est ce que j'ai commencé à faire, mais la plupart des personnes importantes dans le palais sont des héritiers de longues familles à ces postes et elles ne comptent pas prendre leurs retraites comme ça. Les autres sont arrivés après que mon père est fait sa purge des partisans de mon oncle », répondit Zuko.

« Et ces familles justement, elles ne pourraient pas être la clef de tes problèmes, puisqu'elles étaient fidèles à ton oncle », demanda Katara.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, la plupart ont fui car elles savaient qu'elles auraient des problèmes avec Ozai, pour ne pas les soutenir, alors elles sont très bien cachées au sein d'autres pays », les informa Shyu, « Mais c'est une bonne idée Seigneur, certaines entendront peut-être votre appel de détresse face aux partisans d'Ozai. D'ailleurs certaines ont même rejoint le lotus blanc, comme la famille de Piandao ».

« Oui, mais des familles comme Piandao ne se mêlent pas de la politique, c'est contre les principes du lotus blanc, qui veut protéger l'équilibre entre les nations », argumenta Zuko.

« Dans tous les cas, ça vaut le coup d'attendre d'avoir une réponse, et puis on est là maintenant, on va se battre avec toi contre tes fichus conseillers », rigola Aang.

Zuko rigola à cette remarque, Aang avait raison, il fallait qu'il se repose et se détende. Le repas se passa finalement dans la bonne humeur, racontant les dernières nouvelles de la tribu de l'eau et rigolant aux pitreries de l'avatar. Une fois leurs ventres bien remplis, tout le monde parti se coucher.

Mais personnes ne se doutaient que la conversation n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et qu'un ancien ordre de la nation du feu, banni par Sozin, allait être d'une grande aide au nouveau Seigneur du feu.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Kasumi Shiji

Kasumi Shiji faisait partie des familles nobles de la nation du feu. Sa famille avait depuis toujours servie la famille royale comme chef de la garde royale, autrement dit comme garde du corps personnel. La garde royale était autrefois extrêmement réputée, seuls les meilleurs en faisaient partie, que l'on soit maître du feu ou non. Dans la garde royale on apprenait très vite que les non maîtres très bien entraînés sont aussi dangereux que les maîtres du feu, les bloqueurs de chi étant un bon exemple. L'entraînement était sévère : maîtrise de toutes types d'armes, de différents arts martiaux, parcours du combattant, etc.

Oui ça c'était avant qu'il ne quitte ses fonctions, depuis la garde royale pouvait se vanter d'avoir perdu son prestige d'antan. Ozai avait recruté ses combattants hors pairs pour les champs de bataille, ne laissant que des microbes s'occuper de la protection de la famille royale. Et Kasumi n'avait rien pu y faire, il était certes encore noble, mais il avait quitté ses fonctions peu de temps après la mort de Lu Ten.

Car pour Kasumi, il avait trahi son serment en laissant le prince mourir. La garde royale était bien présente lors du siège de Ba Sing Se pour assurer la protection du général Iroh et de son fils, mais ses hommes avaient échoué dans le maintien de la protection du prince Lu Ten. Certes le piège tendu par les fils de la terre étaient très bien organisés, et ni le prince ni ses hommes n'en étaient revenus vivant. Quand on lui avait annoncé la découverte du corps du prince et de ses protecteurs, Kasumi avait rapidement compris qu'il faisait face à son plus grand échec.

Lorsqu'il a dû lui-même annoncer la mort de son fils au général Iroh, il s'attendait à un déluge de haine de la part du prince pour son échec, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, le général savait que ce n'était pas la faute du chef de la garde si son fils était mort, c'était son échec à lui, et sa tristesse était d'autant plus grande, pour la première fois il pleura devant ses hommes. Ce que Kasumi n'avait pas dit au prince à ce moment-là, c'est qu'il ne croyait pas que les fils de la terre aient pu mettre à terre ses hommes sans une aide extérieure, mais là-dessus il n'avait à l'époque aucune preuve.

Le général décida d'abandonner le siège de la capitale du royaume de la terre, et préféra s'éloigner de la cour et de la nation, le temps de faire son deuil. Kasumi, lui, rentra dans sa nation, prêt à affronter la colère de son souverain Azulon. Mais le chef de la garde était un homme d'honneur et même si Azulon ne le tenait pas pour responsable de la mort de son petit-fils, il préféra donner sa démission au seigneur du feu, et ceux sous les yeux de toute la cour. Pour sa succession, il choisit son second Harza, un homme de confiance, et surtout quelqu'un qui pouvait surveiller ce qu'il se passait dans la nation du feu.

Car Kasumi et Harza n'étaient pas dupe, il se passait quelque chose au sein de la famille royale. Kasumi était présent au moment où Ozai se proposa à son père comme successeur, et autant dire que ça lui avait fait froid dans le dos, et il commençait sérieusement à penser que la mort du prince Lu Ten n'était pas dû au hasard. Mais la réponse d'Azulon faillit lui faire lâcher un cri d'étonnement, tuer le prince Zuko pour qu'Ozai comprenne la tristesse de son frère. Il savait que la famille royale n'était pas tendre, mais alors là. D'accord sa famille obéissait au seigneur du feu depuis longtemps, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il voulait d'une guerre dont il savait qu'elle provoquerait plus de mal que de bien. Son grand-père et son père avait comme lui choisi d'obéir à Sozin et Azulon par la suite, mais dans l'ombre il menait une guerre secrète pour mettre fin à la guerre.

Parce qu'il y a une chose que les seigneurs du feu ignorent sur sa famille : elle fait partie depuis longtemps de l'ordre des Fire Wings. Un ordre d'espions aussi puissant que le Dai Li, sauf qu'ils avaient plus de valeurs que ces cloportes du royaume de la terre.

« Neutraliser mais pas tuer, Conseiller mais pas influencer, aider mais pas conquérir »

Voilà les valeurs de cet ordre qui avait longtemps servi les seigneurs du feu, jusqu'à ce que Sozin déclare la guerre aux autres nations et n'extermine les nomades de l'air. Ce jour-là Sozin avait ordonné que les Fire Wings espionnent les autres nations pour pouvoir les battre, évidemment ils avaient refusé. L'avantage d'être un ordre d'espions, c'est que seuls quelques membres agissent en pleine lumière et même sous la torture ils n'avoueraient jamais les noms des membres de l'ordre, et surtout avaient été rapidement prévenu pour se cacher du seigneur du feu. Sozin était entré dans une colère noire mais même avec un ordre d'arrêter les espions, jamais ils ne furent découvert.

La famille de Kasumi était devenu chef de l'ordre, lorsque l'ancien chef avait dû fuir son pays, et Harza en faisait également parti. Tout les deux avaient découverts les manigances d'Ozai, mais c'était trop tard pour prévenir Azulon, son fils fut couronné seigneur du feu à la place de son frère et Ursa disparut comme l'avait ordonné son mari. L'ordre l'avait secrètement aidé à s'enfuir et à échapper à son mari.

Depuis Harza et Kasumi étaient dans une situation délicate, il ne pouvait s'opposer à Ozai sans éveiller les soupçons, car leurs hommes n'étaient pas tous des membres de leur organisation, et même si tous étaient au courant des manigances du souverain, très peu s'opposèrent aux décisions d'Ozai. Les Fire Wings au sein de la garde royale refusèrent dans un premier temps d'obéir à un ordre de leur ordure de souverain. Les deux chefs leurs avaient rapidement fait entendre raison, et seul ceux ne pouvant supporter d'obéir à Ozai prirent leur retraite, les autres jouaient les espions comme personnes. Qui d'autres étaient plus proche d'Ozai que ses protecteurs, c'était vraiment la situation idéale pour les Fire Wings, ils pouvaient surveiller la guerre sans problème.

Depuis longtemps déjà, les espions tentaient de trouver une solution pour arrêter la guerre, mais les contraintes étaient grandes : l'avatar disparu, des fous au pouvoir ayant donnés le pouvoir à d'autres personnes dangereuses, et le secret de leur identité à conserver. L'ordre du lotus blanc était un allié précieux car ils savaient que ces maîtres du monde entier pouvaient les informer de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde, et savoir que le prince Iroh en faisait partie avait secrètement rassuré pas mal de monde. Le fait qu'Ozai est envoyé les gardes royaux à la guerre avait aussi été d'une grande aide pour informer et éviter des massacres avec l'aide du lotus blanc.

Mais ce qui avait fait réagir les Fire Wings et les obligeaient à agir de plus en plus, était la prophétie des sages du feu : un sage au pouvoir de prédiction avait prédit à Azulon que l'union de sa famille et de celle de l'avatar Roku donnerait naissance à une puissante lignée. Bon ça c'était que ce que le sage avait bien voulu dire à Azulon, les espions étaient vraiment partout, et seul quelques personnes étaient au courant de la vraie prophétie : La famille de Kasumi, Harza, le sage du feu en question et son fils.

Cette prophétie annonçait, entre autres, le retour de l'avatar, mais aussi la naissance d'un grand souverain qui mettrait fin à la guerre aux côtés de l'avatar. Cette petite partie de la prophétie avait été annoncé à tous les Fire Wings, le reste devait rester secret, car on ne joue pas avec le futur. Au début, les espions pensèrent à Lu Ten, mais sa mort avait rapidement mis fin à leur attente. Et Kasumi ne l'avait pas avoué mais ça faisait également partie de la prophétie, si seulement il avait compris cette partie de la prophétie plus tôt, il aurait pu empêcher le massacre, mais voilà on ne peut pas changer le destin.

Les Fire Wings avaient alors compris que la naissance en question était celle des enfants d'Ozai, mais entre Zuko et Azula, au début en tout cas, aucun ne savaient qui était ce souverain. Mais voilà plus le prince et la princesse grandissaient, plus les espions comprirent que la prophétie parlait de Zuko. Si beaucoup à la cour avaient considéré le prince comme faible et indigne de son rang, Kasumi en l'observant c'était rendu compte qu'entre les deux enfants, l'un était le sosie d'Ozai (fou et dangereux), et l'autre possédait déjà les atouts d'un grand souverain. C'est pour ça que l'ordre de tuer Zuko avait failli faire bondir Kasumi, grâce à Ursa le prince était toujours en vie, mais privé de la protection de sa mère.

En secret, Kasumi avait veiller sur le prince avec l'aide d'Iroh qui avait accepté avec grand plaisir de s'occuper de son cher neveu. Mais voilà rien ne les préparés à l'Agni Kai entre le prince et son père, aucun des deux hommes n'avaient pu empêcher le drame de se produire. Iroh décida d'accompagner son neveu dans son bannissement, ne pouvant supporter de laisser son neveu dans cette épreuve. Kasumi en était rassuré, si quelqu'un pouvait aider Zuko pour devenir un excellent maître du feu et un bon souverain c'était son oncle. La preuve, Zuko avait fait plus de progrès aux cotés de son oncle qu'avec les professeurs complétement incompétent du palais, pour un maître comme Zuko, il fallait la maîtrise originelle pour qu'il déploie sa pleine puissance, mais ça le prince l'a découvert bien plus tard.

Avec cette aide précieuse Zuko avait réussi à confronter son père et avait rejoints l'Avatar, ensemble ils avaient mis fin à la guerre, et Kasumi avait aider l'Avatar en secret depuis sa résidence sur l'île privée de sa famille. Bref tout allait pour le mieux, mais Kasumi sait qu'il ne pourra pas rester éternellement planqué dans sa résidence avec sa fille.

Il avait des oreilles partout et la conversation de l'Avatar avec Shyu et le Seigneur du feu lui avait fait prendre conscience que les espions de la nation du feu ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement caché. Pas quand leur souverain avait besoin d'aides et qu'ils étaient prêt à lui donner. Harza le tenait informé de ce qu'il se passait au palais, et la situation était vraiment dangereuse : son second n'arrivait plus à gérer les tentatives d'assassinat contre Zuko et il avait dû faire appel aux guerrières Kyoshi, en se prenant une belle gueulante au passage pour son incompétence. Il fallait qu'il fasse revenir les vrais gardes royaux au plus vite au palais.

Mais comment faire pour s'assurer que le Seigneur du feu ne les jettera pas en prison, dès qu'il saura la vérité. Enfin une partie, tout lui dire serait carrément du suicide, il y a des choses dont il ne vaut mieux pas que le souverain soit au courant. Il y a beaucoup trop de secret dans cette nation, et certains pourrait rendre Zuko complétement fou. Non, il fallait d'abord gagner sa confiance et pour ça il devait parler à Zuko ET l'Avatar.

Mais pas sûre qu'ils acceptent une invitation dans la base secrète des Fire Wings sans opposer de résistance. Oui il allait devoir faire appel aux compétences de sa fille et surtout sa capacité de « persuasion » des personnes très dangereuses.

« Tara ! Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller rendre une petite visite au Seigneur du feu », dit Kasumi.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse, père », répondit sa fille essoufflée après son entraînement à la maîtrise du feu.

« Je compte envoyer une invitation au Seigneur du feu et l'Avatar, mais je pense qu'ils vont nous opposer une certaine résistance », répondit Kasumi.

« Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide, je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper toute seule », argumenta sa fille.

« Je sais, l'Avatar plus Zuko, une seule personne ne pourra pas les neutraliser facilement », répondit son père.

« Surtout, si leurs amis s'en mêlent également », ajouta Tara.

« Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire », finit Kasumi.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Tara Shiji

Tara était l'unique enfant de Kasumi Shiji, une fille qu'il avait eu avec l'amour de sa vie. La mère de Tara était morte peu de temps après sa naissance, des suites d'une maladie que l'accouchement n'avait pas arrangée. Kasumi aurait pu sombrer dans la dépression d'avoir perdu cette femme qu'il avait aimé comme jamais, mais il avait promis à Ella de prendre soin de leur fille. Et comment n'aurait-il pas pu le faire, il adorait sa fille, alors quand il avait appris pour sa maladie, il pensait vraiment que le destin s'acharnait sur lui.

En fait, lors de la première crise de sa fille, il était en pleine réunion avec Azulon, Tara s'était effondrée dans un couloir du palais, incapable de respirer, elle tentait de faire venir l'air dans ses poumons sans y parvenir. Elle ne devait son sauvetage qu'au passage du Prince Lu Ten et de son cousin, qui avaient joué ensemble dans la salle d'entraînement non loin. Tous deux c'étaient figés devant la petite fille allongée par terre et qui essayait de respirer en vain. Heureusement les princes avaient réagi rapidement en emmenant Tara à l'infirmerie du palais, pendant que Lu Ten était partis prévenir Kasumi, Zuko était restés près d'elle à l'infirmerie.

Tara connaissait Lu Ten car, étant la fille du chef de la garde, elle était souvent présente pendant les réunions avec le seigneur Azulon et ses héritiers. Malgré qu'elle vivait à la cour avec son père, Tara n'avait pas les même activités que les jeunes filles de son âge. Etant la fille du chef de la garde royale et secrètement fille du chef des Fire Wings, la jeune fille avait subi depuis son enfance un entraînement des plus complets, mais voilà sa maladie avait changé pas mal de choses.

Tara avait 6 ans quand sa première crise survint et qu'elle fut sauvé par les deux princes. Ce jour-là elle avait pour la première fois discutée avec le prince Zuko âgé de 2 ans de plus qu'elle. Et autant dire que le prince était inquiet, jamais il n'avait confronté à une situation comme celle-ci et il admirait les réflexes de Lu Ten en matière de soin. En tant que jeune espionne, Tara surveillait depuis longtemps le jeune prince et sa sœur de loin, qui se douterait qu'une enfant était une oreille un peu trop attentive dans le palais. Mais jamais elle ne les avait approchés, pour ne pas griller sa couverture, mais surtout parce que son rôle était de protéger et non de s'attacher.

Zuko avait aidé les médecins à lui administrer les médicaments et répondu à leurs questions, pendant que les médecins réfléchissaient pour comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé à la petite fille. La conclusion la plus simple étant que l'enfant soit victime d'une crise d'asthme très importante, mais il fallait s'en assurer et pour ça que Tara retrouve ses esprits pour expliquer exactement dans quelles circonstances la crise s'était déclenché.

Quand Tara avait enfin pu recommencer à respirer calmement et surtout à parler, leur pire crainte c'était révélé exacte. L'asthme est une maladie très difficile à soigner et surtout l'origine de la maladie n'était pas la même chez tous les patients. Les 2 enfants avaient posé beaucoup de questions, mais les médecins préféraient attendre l'arrivée de Kasumi avant de leurs expliqués la situation.

Le chef de la garde royale était arrivé très rapidement accompagné de Lu Ten, son père et son grand-père. Les médecins avaient alors expliqué que Tara avait certainement hérité de la maladie de sa mère, mais en beaucoup plus précoces. Ella n'était pas morte de l'asthme, mais avec la tuberculose qu'elle avait contracté pendant sa grossesse cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, et malgré tout elle avait souhaité donner naissance à sa fille. Que Tara soit asthmatique n'était un grand handicap si elle faisait attention à la fumée, parfum, senteur et surtout à son activité physique.

Ayant été élevé à la cour et étant bien élevé, Tara s'était excusé auprès de son père et de la famille royale pour les avoir dérangés pendant une réunion, son père s'était également excusé d'avoir interrompu la réunion. Iroh et Lu Ten leur dire que ce n'était pas grave, Zuko était prêt à défendre que si c'était grave, mais un regard de la part de Tara lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Azulon, quant à lui, ne fit que hocher à la tête et regarder la seule femme présente de manière un peu trop inquisitrice.

À la suite de l'incident, Zuko et Lu Ten avait voulu prendre des nouvelles de la petite fille et l'avait découvert en plein entraînement avec son père. Les deux princes étaient admiratifs de la maîtrise de Tara à son jeune âge. Même si elle devait s'arrêter rapidement pour éviter la crise d'asthme, elle était néanmoins aussi douée si ce n'est plus qu'Azula qui a un an de plus qu'elle. Kasumi et Lu Ten les laissèrent pour leurs travails.

Mais pour Zuko, pas facile d'accepter sa faiblesse, face à une fille plus jeune que lui, pourtant il était incapable de la détester, surtout que contrairement à sa sœur, Tara se montrait patiente et gentille. Elle lui expliquait tranquillement comment réaliser les mouvements qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire. Même si les progrès ne se voyait pas tout de suite, Tara voyait bien que ses quelques leçons était utile au prince, il était plus sûr de lui et plus précis dans ses gestes.

C'est à partir de ce jour, que Zuko et Tara devinrent amis. Bien sûr qui dit être amis, dit de l'être également avec Azula, Ty Lee et Mai. Parfois elle se demandait comment ne pas commettre un meurtre envers la princesse, en plus de vouloir tout le temps rabaisser son frère, elle faisait de même avec tous son entourage. Malheureusement pour Azula, elle avait trouvé son maître dans l'art de la manipulation, défié l'espionne à ce petit jeu c'était du suicide. Les espions au palais informés Kasumi, et donc Tara des moindres faits et gestes de la princesse, impossible donc pour Azula de surprendre la jeune fille. La princesse avait du coup essayé de se battre avec elle dans un domaine qu'elle maîtrisait certainement mieux que la nouvelle amie de son frère, la maîtrise du feu. Echec cuisant, Tara n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser sa maîtrise pour envoyer au tapis l'arrogante. Celle-ci s'était alors servie de son statut pour faire plier la petite fille, mauvaise idée, son frère n'avait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche, et elle s'était fait punir par sa mère et surtout son père. A la surprise de tous, Ozai n'avait pas laissé Azula s'en prendre à Tara, son père n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer que se mettre la garde royale à dos était une mauvaise idée, du moins pour le moment.

Kasumi était content que sa fille se soit fait un ami, même si celui-ci risquait de leur apporter des problèmes, mais ça Tara s'en fichait, elle adorait Zuko. Oh elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui comme Mai, même si elle comprenait parfaitement la jeune fille, mais était plutôt sa meilleure amie, la sœur qu'il aurait surement aimé avoir. On ne peut pas dire que la relation entre les enfants d'Ozai soit au beau fixe, au contraire. Zuko ne comprenait pas la haine de sa sœur envers lui et encore moins la faiblesse que beaucoup lui attribuait. Sa maîtrise, ses connaissances en stratégie, en politique, etc, Azula était plus doué que lui, et malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à la rattraper. Là-dessus il n'oublierait jamais ce que son amie lui avait dit.

« La maîtrise et les connaissances ne font pas de toi un bon souverain. Certes un souverain doit les avoir, mais il doit surtout savoir s'en servir correctement. Chaque personnes qu'un souverain a autour de lui ne sont pas des jouets qu'on peut jeter quand on a plus besoin d'eux. Ça c'est la manière la plus simple de gouverner mais pas la plus juste. Ta sœur est incapable d'obtenir la confiance des gens, elle est trop manipulatrice pour qu'on la croit sincère, du coup les gens auront peur d'elle et feront mal leur travail. Alors qu'une personne confiante sera toujours heureuse de son travail et ne pensera jamais à trahir son souverain », avait dit sa meilleure amie.

Ces paroles pleines de sagesse avaient définitivement redonné le sourire à Zuko, qui avait embrassé son amie sur la joue, la faisant rougir au passage en disant qu'elle n'était pas sa petite amie.

« Peut-être mais un souverain a besoin d'une reine pour gouverner à ses côtés, une personne qui pourra toujours l'aider et le conseiller », avait répondit en rigolant le prince.

« Mais un roi doit aimer sa reine, un mariage d'amour est plus solide qu'un mariage arrangé », avait retorqué Tara.

« Peut-être mais tu sais dans la nation du feu, il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de mariage d'amour, regarde mes parents », affirma Zuko.

« Ecoute moi bien Zuko, l'amour est une chose formidable, mes parents sont pour moi le couple parfait, et jamais mon père n'accepterait de mariage arrangé pour moi », répondit violement Tara.

« Tu as de la chance … de ne pas être obligé d'épouser quelqu'un par devoir », répondit en baissant la tête Zuko.

Tara compris alors ce que voulait dire Zuko, il préférait épouser quelqu'un comme Tara pour qui il avait une amitié sincère plutôt que d'accepter un mariage où il n'y aurait aucune confiance, mais là-dessus il n'aurait certainement pas le choix. Peut-être que s'il devenait moins aveugle il se rendrait compte que Mai était à côté et qu'elle correspondait à ses critères. Bon certes elle était un peu trop proche d'Azula et surtout elle se ratatinait un peu trop devant elle, mais c'était une gentille fille en vrai, malgré son absence d'expression.

« Tu trouveras un jour, j'en suis sûre », avait-elle répondu avec un grand sourire, « Et moi aussi ! Tu seras mon témoin à mon mariage, dit ? »

« Ahaha, oui et tu seras la mienne bien sûr ! On ne se quitte pas », rigola Zuko.

« Comme les doigts de la main, on est inséparable », avait répondu fièrement Tara.

Et elle ne se doutait pas à ce moment-là à quel point il pouvait être inséparable. C'est en rentrant chez elle, que Tara avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Son père était assis dans son fauteuil, les coudes sur la table, la tête entre ses mains, et surtout les yeux remplis d'effroi.

« Papa, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? », avait demandé Tara en se précipitant vers lui.

Kasumi avait sursauté au son de sa voix, ce qui était impossible, on ne surprend pas un espion comme ça. Il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose de grave pour que son père soit dans cet état. Kasumi la regarda et l'a pris dans ses bras.

« Oh ma fille, pardonne-moi je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça », pleura Kasumi.

« Papa, calme-toi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? », s'inquièta Tara.

« C'est Azulon, depuis que les deux princes t'ont sauvé, il a des vus sur notre famille. Il sait que tu es un excellent maître du feu malgré ton asthme. Il veut que tu épouse l'un de ses petits-fils », lâcha son père.

« QUOI, mais il a pas le droit de faire ça, tu n'as pas dit oui quand même », demanda la petite fille.

« J'ai essayé de l'empêcher, au début il voulait que tu épouses Lu Ten », avait dit son père.

« PARDON, mais Lu Ten a douze ans de plus que moi », hurla Tara.

« C'est grâce à ça que je l'ai arrêté, du moins au début … il a décidé que vu que toi et Zuko êtes très proche de te fiancer avec lui », pleura de plus belle Kasumi.

« Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de Zuko, Papa », avait répliqué sa fille.

« Je sais, mais Azulon s'en fiche, il veut une puissante lignée pour sa famille, et il est prêt à tout pour ça », répondit Kasumi, « J'ai été obligé d'accepter, normalement je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler. Ça devait rester entre Azulon et moi, mais je ne peux pas te laisser dans l'ignorance. N'en parle à personne Tara, tu m'entends, je trouverais un moyen de rompre ce contrat de mariage. Je te le jure ma fille », annonça son père.

Tara ne savait plus quoi répondre, elle comprenait que son père n'avait pas pu empêcher la décision du seigneur du feu. Mais elle ne devait surtout pas s'exposer, être la fiancée d'un prince pouvait lui attirer beaucoup d'ennuis, les gens jaloux et opportunistes seraient prêt à tout pour la voir tomber. Alors elle ne dit rien à Zuko, même si celui-ci se demandait pourquoi son amie le regardait avec un drôle d'air.

Et puis Lu Ten est mort, et le deuil c'était abattu sur la famille royale. Kasumi avait laissé sa fille sous la surveillance de son parrain Harza pendant son absence. Même si le second de la garde ne parlait pas des affaires royales devant sa filleule, Tara n'était pas idiote et se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Zuko lui avait parlé de l'audience de sa famille avec Azulon, et qu'il était resté écouté aux portes avec Azula, même s'il n'avait pas entendu la fin de la conversation entre son père et son grand-père. Tara s'était empressée de prévenir son parrain des paroles d'Ozai et tous les deux avaient pensé la même chose, soit la mort de Lu Ten était effectivement un accident soit Ozai profitait un peu trop de la situation.

Le retour de son père et sa démission devait permettre de donner plus de temps à Kasumi pour espionner Ozai et ses agissements, mais c'était trop tard, Ozai avait tué son père et pris la place de son frère. Mais le pire c'était la disparition d'Ursa, celle-ci s'était enfuit une fois qu'elle eut fait ce que son mari lui avait demandé. Le couronnement d'Ozai en même temps que la crémation de son père fut un jour maudit pour les Fire Wings, il n'avait pu empêcher la tragédie à temps.

Mais Tara était plus préoccupé par l'état de Zuko, sans le soutien de sa mère, celui-ci était à la merci de son père et de sa sœur désormais et rien ne pouvait empêcher la guerre de devenir encore plus sanglante. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle ne se doutait pas que bientôt le prince héritier serait définitivement seul contre tous.


	5. Chapitre 4 : La découverte

Après le repas avec Aang et Katara, Zuko avait essayé de faire une nuit complète. Forcément le sommeil l'avait quitté vers 4h du matin et impossible pour lui de se rendormir, il avait donc quitté son lit pour se diriger vers les anciens appartements de son père. Depuis qu'Azula lui avait montré la cache contenant les lettres de sa mère à son village, il avait fait fouiller par les guerrières Kyoshi toute l'aile des appartements royaux, et on peut dire qu'il ne manquait pas de travail avec ça. Ils avaient non seulement découvert les planques de son père mais aussi de nombreux passages secrets, que seul lui et les guerrières connaissaient. Vu que le sommeil ne revenait pas à lui, il préférait continuer les recherches. Ils avaient déjà fouillé 2 planques et suivies une dizaine de passage secret sans grand intérêt à part pour fuir une éventuelle invasion.

Arrivé dans la troisième planque de son père, il inspecta des objets sur un coffre en bois. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, il ouvra le coffre qui contenait des centaines de lettres. Certaines semblaient plus ancienne que d'autres, peut-être d'autres lettres de sa mère, mais Zuko manqua de s'étrangler devant le nom du destinataire, son nom, mais pire encore, lorsqu'il lu le nom de l'expéditeur : Tara Shiji.

Mais alors Tara avait tenu sa promesse et lui avait envoyé des lettres pratiquement tous les jours depuis son départ de la cour. Il se souvenait encore du jour où elle lui avait annoncé que son père voulait l'envoyer dans un institut pour soigner son asthme dans le royaume de la terre. Il avait 12 ans et elle 10 ans quand elle s'était jetée dans ses bras en pleurant qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul à la cour. Malgré qu'il aurait voulu supplier Kasumi de ne pas envoyer Tara là-bas, il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle. Depuis 4 ans déjà, son état ne s'était pas amélioré au contraire, son asthme avait empiré, au point qu'elle limitait au maximum l'effort physique.

« Tara écoute, moi aussi je suis triste, tu es ma seule amie et je ne veux pas que tu partes », avait expliqué Zuko, « Mais si tu as une chance de t'en sortir et de guérir ton asthme alors tu dois y aller. Même si je serais triste que tu sois loin de moi, je te jure qu'on sera toujours amis ».

« Mais Zuko, ça peut prendre des années avant que les médecins ne me laissent repartir dans la nation du feu, et puis qui va te protéger de ta sœur et ton père si je ne suis plus là. Et comment veux tu qu'on reste amis si loin l'un de l'autres. Et… »

« Stop, écoute je peux me protéger de ma famille, ne t'en fait pas, et même si on est loin, on peut toujours s'écrire », répondit Zuko.

« Oui, je t'enverrais des lettres tous les jours, promis », avait répondu en souriant et pleurant son amie.

Le jour de son départ, ils s'étaient étreints fortement, comme s'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir. Ils s'étaient embrassés sur la joue en guise d'aurevoir. Il lui écrit mais jamais elle ne lui répondu, alors Zuko c'était senti définitivement seul dans ce palais.

Et maintenant il découvrait planqué dans un coffre toute leurs correspondance, ses lettres et les siennes. Si son père était devant lui il l'aurait incendié comme jamais. Il l'avait privé de tellement de choses, mais Tara c'était sacré, on ne touchait pas à son amie. Combien de fois avait il fait des yeux noirs aux garçons de la cour un peu trop intéressé par sa sœur de cœur. Car oui pour le Seigneur du feu, Tara était la sœur qu'il aurait aimé avoir, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle mais avait une confiance en elle absolue. S'il avait su pour les lettres, elle aurait été la première personne avec qui il aurait repris contact à son retour dans la nation du feu avec Azula.

A l'époque il avait fini par oublier la jeune fille, il pensait qu'elle ne lui donnait plus de nouvelles à cause de son bannissement, mais si lui avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de lui écrire, mais il trouva des lettres où elle avait tenté de le joindre pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé après son Agni Kai avec son père.

En fait la correspondance de Tara s'arrêtait au moment où il était revenu dans la nation du feu, et qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Mai. A ce moment-là il avait compris ce que Tara avait voulu dire par "ouvre les yeux, il y a du monde autour de toi", quel aveugle il pouvait être parfois. Sa dernière lettre l'informait de son retour dans la nation du feu, et elle n'avait pas pris des pincettes pour lui faire comprendre que son absence de réponse l'avait blessé et qu'elle allait s'installer dans la résidence de son père, sur une île non loin de la capitale.

Après avoir lu toutes les lettres que lui avait envoyé sa précieuse amie, il commença à réfléchir sérieusement à la situation avec Tara. C'était sa meilleure amie et s'il y avait une personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance c'était elle. Oui mais elle était la fille de l'ancien chef de la garde royale, et pas sûre qu'il puisse lui faire confiance comme autrefois. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis 10 ans, il avait 22 ans maintenant et elle 20 ans, les choses avaient changé entre eux. Il était toujours assis au milieu de la pièce, lorsque Aang le trouva.

« Les guerrières Kyoshi m'ont dit que c'est ici que tu finissais tes nuits », avoua Aang, « Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? ».

Zuko ne dit rien, à la place il lui tendit la première et la dernière lettre que Tara lui avait envoyé. Aang les prit et s'assit en face de Zuko pour lire. A la fin de sa lecture, il releva la tête vers Zuko, celui-ci semblait en pleine réflexion.

« La fille qui t'envoyait ces lettres, c'était une amie à toi ? », osa demander Aang.

« C'était ma meilleure amie… mais jamais nous n'avons reçu les lettres de l'un ou de l'autre », répondit Zuko.

« Attend ! Tu veux dire que ton père a confisqué ta correspondance », demanda l'Avatar.

« Apparemment il y a beaucoup de choses que mon père m'a empêché de faire », répliqua le Seigneur du feu avec de la rage dans la voix, « Quand j'ai trouvé ces lettres ce matin, je n'en suis pas revenu, mon père m'a privé de la seule amie que j'avais à la cour ».

« Tu l'aimais beaucoup hein ? », demanda gentiment l'Avatar.

« C'est la seule personne que je n'ai jamais considéré comme une sœur. Et pourtant, j'aurais eu des raisons de la haïr », répliqua en rigolant Zuko, « Elle était beaucoup plus douée que moi dans tous les arts de la politique, maîtrise et autres. Si tu l'avais eu comme maître, tu aurais fait des progrès incroyables, croie moi ».

« Mais votre amitié n'a pas été rompu, d'après ces lettres, elle cherchait à te revoir même après ton retour dans la nation du feu », dit Aang.

« Tu as vu la manière dont elle parle dans sa dernière lettre, ça veut dire quoi à ton avis à part qu'elle ne veut plus me voir », répliqua Zuko.

« Non, ça veut juste dire qu'elle n'attend qu'un mot de ta part », expliqua Aang, « Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle est la personne en qui tu as le plus confiance dans cette nation. Je suis sûr que si tu lui explique pour les lettres, elle comprendra. Et puis elle pourra surement t'aider maintenant avec la gestion de la nation ».

« Pas sûr, son père était l'ancien chef de la garde royale… avant Harza », expliqua Zuko à Aang qui allait poser la question, « Et c'est la filleule de Harza, et je n'ai pas forcément confiance en lui ».

« Peut-être, mais tu es un très bon exemple pour montrer qu'il ne faut jamais se fier à la réputation d'une famille », répondit Aang, « Zuko, que te dit ton cœur ? ».

« En quoi mes sentiments sont importants ? », répliqua Zuko.

« Parce que le cœur ne trompe pas », expliqua Aang.

« Non ça c'est la raison et les pressentiments », expliqua Zuko.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'ils te disent », demanda l'Avatar.

Au début Zuko ne dit rien, mais son cœur avait déjà choisi, il voulait revoir Tara. Et si jamais leur amitié était définitivement rompue, alors tant pis, il la laisserait partir.

« Je veux la revoir Aang, au moins pour mettre les choses au clair », répondit Zuko avec une émotion dans la voix.

« Tant mieux, et tu sais peut-être que c'est elle la femme de tes rêves », rigola Aang.

« Ahahah, certainement pas, Tara m'a promis d'être mon témoin de mariage, mais surtout elle veut d'un mariage d'amour comme ses parents », rigola Zuko.

« Enfin une personne sensée dans ce monde de fou, je ne comprends pas ta famille à vouloir absolue marier des gens qui ne s'aiment pas », répondit Aang.

« Je vais faire tout mon possible pour avoir le choix, et surtout j'aimerais empêcher les mariages arrangés dans mon pays », expliqua Zuko, « Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, les traditions ont la vie dure, surtout en ce qui concerne la famille et le statut des gens ».

A ce moment-là le ventre de l'Avatar se mit à gargouiller fortement, faisant rire les deux amis.

« Sokka déteint sur toit Aang, fait attention Katara ne va pas supporter 2 ventres sur pattes », rigola Zuko.

« Eh ne te moque pas, c'est juste que c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner », expliqua Aang.

« Et bien allons-y, tout le monde doit être levé maintenant »

Sans plus attendre les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger pour y retrouver Katara et Ursa.

« Où étiez vous passer tous les deux ? Aang, tu ne me fais pas des infidélités avec Zuko, j'espère », demanda en rigolant Katara.

« Je jouais le psychologue pour le Seigneur du feu et il en a parfois bien besoin », répliqua Aang en rigolant.

« Je te signale que ma santé mentale et tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais j'avais besoin d'un ami on va dire », répliqua Zuko.

« Tu étais encore dans les planques de ton père à chercher des informations, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Ursa.

« En effet, j'ai découvert un coffre qui contenait toutes les lettres que Tara et moi n'avons jamais reçu », dit Zuko avec une pointe de colère.

« Tara ? Tu parles de Tara Shiji, ton amie d'enfance », demanda sa mère.

« Exact, elle a dû partir 1 an après la mort d'Azulon pour soigner son asthme. On s'était promis de s'écrire, mais il semble que père ait intercepté mon courrier », expliqua Zuko.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée », s'exclama Ursa, « Ozai n'a pas été tendre avec toi pendant mon absence ».

« Ne t'en fait pas maman, j'avais Iroh pour me soutenir et ensuite j'ai eu la team Avatar », rassura Zuko.

« Et on ne va pas le lâcher de sitôt », s'exprima Katara.

Ursa était rassuré d'entendre ça, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait due rester auprès de ses enfants. Zuko la prit dans ses bras, comprenant très bien les remords de sa mère. Ils furent rejoints par sa demi-sœur et son beau-père dans ce cocon familial. Tout le monde mangea avec appétit le petit déjeuner servie par les cuisiniers royaux, avant que chacun ne vaque à ses occupations.

« Au fait Zuko, que comptes tu faire au conseil aujourd'hui ? », demanda Katara.

« Nous allons parler des problèmes de sécurité au sein du palais et après nous enchaînerons certainement sur l'histoire du mariage. Je doute de pouvoir y échapper », répondit Zuko avec un soupir.

Zuko, Aang et Katara se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône pour le conseil du matin, alors que Ursa et Ikem s'occupait de leur fille Kiyi.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le conseil

Le conseil était installé dans la salle du trône, comme avec son père autrefois, une grande table était installée devant le trône du seigneur du feu. Zuko pris place sur son trône pendant que l'Avatar et sa petite amie s'installaient en bas de l'estrade.

« Messieurs, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons des invités, l'Avatar et la maîtresse de l'eau Katara sont venus nous apporter leurs connaissances de la situation dans le monde », commença Zuko.

Les conseillers saluèrent les deux nouveaux venus, certains avec un regard clairement hostile, d'autres s'en fichaient complètement et seul quelques uns les saluèrent avec respects dont Harza.

« Comme vous le savez sans doute, il y a eu de nombreuses tentatives d'assassinats à mon encontre. De plus des tensions s'installent entre les nations et leurs seins et j'aimerais que nous trouvions une solution à ces problèmes », expliqua Zuko.

« A part envoyer l'armée vous protéger, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions améliorer votre sécurité, Seigneur », commença le chef de guerre du Seigneur du feu.

Cet homme avait été sous les ordres d'Ozai et clairement entre Zuko et lui c'était la guerre ouverte. Même s'il n'était pas du genre à tuer son Seigneur, il n'aimait pas Zuko. Malgré tout il reconnaissait que la guerre n'avait que trop durer et voyait la situation comme un repos bien mérité.

« Peut être que le plus simple serait de mettre fin aux agissements des assassins, en découvrant qui ils sont et quels sont leur but nous pourrions les arrêter », dit un autre conseiller.

« Oui ce serait une bonne idée, si ce foutu palais n'était pas une vraie passoire et que les gardes étaient capables d'arrêter les personnes qui y entrent sans autorisation », avait déclaré Zuko d'une voix froide.

Les conseillers se ratatinèrent sur place, beaucoup avaient compris maintenant que Zuko était un homme qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer, qu'il avait la carrure d'un souverain, et aussi qu'il pouvait vous renvoyer du palais en un claquement de doigt. Depuis des mois, les conseillers tentaient de trouver une solution face aux espions qui hantaient le palais sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire.

« L'armée reste l'armée et même si la guerre est finie, les tensions restent trop grandes pour diminuer le nombre de soldats dans les rangs. J'ai accepté que beaucoup de soldats prennent leur retraite anticipée mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de diminuer nos forces. Nous sommes d'accord Général Shinu ? », continua Zuko.

« Nous sommes d'accord Seigneur », consentit malgré lui le chef de guerre.

« Le problème vient de la garde royale, elle n'est plus aussi efficace qu'autrefois… et la faute vient de votre père et des chefs de guerre », lâcha Harza d'une voix glaciale.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le chef de la garde royale. Zuko ne comprenait pas de quoi parler Harza, mais surtout il ne l'avait jamais vu s'exprimer avec une telle colère.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire chef Harza », demanda Zuko.

« Je veux dire que mes hommes ont été envoyé au front et que la garde ne compte plus que des blancs becs qu'on m'a refilé en échange de mes hommes qui, je le rappelle, font partis des meilleurs soldats de la nation du feu. Si encore j'avais pu former les hommes qu'on m'a donné, sauf que ça ne se passe pas comme ça, la garde ne prend que les meilleurs et seulement les meilleurs, pas des gamins à peine sortie du berceau et qui ne savent pas tenir une épée », expliqua Harza de plus en plus en colère, « J'ai pris trop longtemps la responsabilité des tentatives d'assassinats sans avoir la possibilité de rétablir la vérité… Seigneur Zuko, vous voulez savoir comment assurer votre sécurité, eh bien rendez-moi les hommes qu'on a pris à la garde royale.

« Pas question, ces hommes sont parmi nos meilleurs soldats ! Et les perdre serait mettre notre armée en difficulté », hurla le chef de guerre.

« Ah c'est sûr que vous êtes incapable non seulement de recruter de bon soldat mais en plus de les former correctement Shinu », répliqua Harza, « Rappelez-moi les archers Yuyan, qui les as formés hein ».

Shinu était prêt à se jeter sur Harza pour en découdre. Zuko sentait la tension monter entre les deux hommes. Aang et Katara lui jetait un regard anxieux, prêt à intervenir, il leur fit signe de ne rien faire et d'attendre.

« Si je comprends bien, parmi les soldats se trouvent des hommes très entraîné et qui avait la garde du palais autrefois. Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient été envoyé à l'armée ? », demanda Zuko.

« Parce que votre père savait se défendre contrairement à certains », chuchota un des conseillers.

Chuchotement que tout le monde avait entendu, les têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui avec des yeux exorbités, Harza et Shinu c'étaient tus pour voir qui avait osé manquer de respects au Seigneur du feu.

« Alors comme ça, je ne sais pas me défendre, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous envoyer aux cachots », dit Zuko d'une voix polaire.

« Faites-le si vous voulez mais bientôt vous n'aurez plus de conseiller. Vous avez même placé au pouvoir des gens qui ne font pas partie de la noblesse », répliqua le conseiller.

« Des personnes qui ne chuchotent pas dans le dos des gens et surtout qui n'appartiennent pas à la nouvelle Ozai », répliqua Zuko.

Le conseiller pâlit subitement, comment ce gamin pouvait-il être au courant.

« Oh vous voulez savoir, comment je sais, c'est très simple, un membre de la nouvelle Ozai a beaucoup parlé pendant son séjour en prison et il a lâché plusieurs noms dont le vôtre », dit Zuko avec l'air d'un chat prêt à manger la souris, « Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je ne me doutais pas que c'est vous qui renseignait la nouvelle Ozai sur mes mouvements. Comment croyez-vous que j'aie échappé aux dernières tentatives de la part de votre organisation ».

L'homme était coincé, brusquement il sortit une dague de sa manche, prête à la lancer en direction du Seigneur du feu. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de le faire, trop rapide pour que quiconque à part Aang, Katara et Harza le voient, Zuko s'était précipité sur l'impudent et l'avait plaqué au sol. Les autres conseillers n'avaient même pas eu le temps de réagir, si certains avaient la main sur leurs épées, d'autres prêt à se servir de la maîtrise du feu, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire un geste de plus.

« Si je ne savais pas me défendre, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, mais manque de bol j'ai eu de très bons entraineurs », dit Zuko en renforçant sa prise, faisant geindre de douleur l'ancien conseiller, « Gardes, emmenez cet immonde vermine hors de ma vue ».

Une fois l'homme emmené par les gardes, Zuko reprit tranquillement sa place sur le trône.

« C'est moi Aang, où tes réflexes se sont ramollis ? », demanda Zuko.

Celui-ci avait la main prête à lancer un coup mais il n'avait pas pu faire un geste de plus pour aider Zuko.

« Je confirme, tu t'es ramolli chéri », rigola Katara qui avait immobiliser la jambe de l'homme à l'aide de la glace.

« Je crois qu'on a encore du boulot avec lui Katara », dit Zuko.

« Ouais un petit entraînement ne nous ferait pas de mal », s'amusa Katara.

Aang grogna, aussi bon était les entraînements de Zuko, il ne lâchait jamais rien jusqu'à ce que se soit parfait. Bon certes il avait fait d'énormes progrès mais quand même.

« Reprenons, Harza ! Si vous rappeliez vos hommes au palais, l'armée serait-elle désavantagée pour autant ? », demanda Zuko.

« Non, il n'y a qu'une centaine de mes hommes dans les rangs de l'armée. Sur les 500 excellents soldats de l'armée, c'est peu. Le problème c'est qu'ils font partie des hauts gradés et qu'il faudrait les remplacer », expliqua Harza.

« Shinu, qu'en pensez-vous ? », demanda le Seigneur.

« Je pense qu'une centaine d'hommes n'est pas une si lourde perte, mais trouver des remplaçants va être compliqué », dit Shinu non sans une certaine haine envers Harza. C'est qu'il était malin le chef de la garde.

« Aang ? Katara ? », Zuko voulait une confirmation de leur part. Il les avait fait venir, ce n'était pas pour rien.

« Pas de problème pour nous », dit Aang.

« Harza et Shinu vous êtes chargés de ramener les hommes de la garde royale et de leurs trouver des remplaçants pour les hauts gradés », conclut Zuko.

Définitivement malin le petit Seigneur du feu, obliger deux hommes qui ne s'aiment à collaborer ensemble, ça évitait qu'ils ne viennent l'enquiquiner ou qu'ils pensent à le tuer. Oui Harza était plutôt fier de voir que malgré la difficulté Zuko restait un excellent Seigneur du feu et qu'il avait bien grandi depuis son bannissement.

« En ce qui concerne la nouvelle Ozai ou les agissements de la princesse Azula, pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose contre eux. Les informations fournies par Ukano ont déjà été d'une aide précieuse pour démasquer les traîtres dans le palais, si nous continuons ainsi à les interroger, nous finirons bien par mettre un terme à leur agissements », dit Harza.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, nous avons attrapé la plupart de leurs hauts gradés, le problème c'est le peuple, nous ignorons combien de ces insignifiants ont rejoints leur rang », répliqua un conseiller.

« Le peuple peut être plus dangereux que les nobles, ils sont plus nombreux et surtout ce sont eux qui font vivre la nation du feu, les négliger est une erreur dangereuse », intervient Aang.

« Je suis d'accord avec l'Avatar, le plus gros des rangs des organisations qui complotent dans le pays sont constitués de roturiers d'après nos sources », assura Zuko, « De plus le peuple est facilement influençable, comme avec cette histoire d'enlèvement, vous leur faites peur et il croit toutes personnes qu'ils pensent vouloir les aider ».

« Dans ce cas, il faut qu'il croie en vous Seigneur. Vous leur avez rendu leur enfant, et avez gagné leur gratitude, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour assoir votre pouvoir », répliqua un conseiller.

« Oui, il faut frapper un grand coup leur esprit pour qu'il ne doute plus de votre capacité à gouverner », dit un autre conseiller.

« Il me semble pourtant que le peuple me fait déjà confiance, puisqu'il est heureux que je leur ai rendu les hommes partis à la guerre et d'avoir installé une aire de paix », dit Zuko, « En fait les seuls qui doutent de moi, ce sont les nobles ».

La phrase mis tout le monde mal à l'aise à part Zuko et se amis. Il fallait reconnaître que le Seigneur du feu avait peu d'alliés fiable au sein du palais. De plus le fait d'avoir remplacé des nobles par des roturiers dans plusieurs postes stratégiques n'avait pas plu à tout le monde.

« Si vous n'aviez pas remplacé des nobles par des roturiers, peut être ceux-ci auraient plus confiance en vous », dit un conseiller.

« Sauf que ces nobles en question ne faisaient pas correctement leurs travails et vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire », répliqua Zuko.

« Peut-être, mais il ne fallait pas les renvoyer aussi sèchement en les privant de leur privilège », répliqua le même conseiller.

« Je n'ai privé de leur privilège que ceux appartenant à la nouvelle Ozai », répliqua sèchement Zuko.

« Et puis vous devez reconnaître que ces roturiers anoblit font un excellent travail et ont repéré énormément d'incohérences au sein de la nation. La guerre nous a empêché de voir beaucoup de choses qui ne tournaient pas rond. Et nous savons qu'Ozai se fichait de faire tourner la nation correctement, il en a même plutôt profité pour réaliser des manigances de bas étage », dit Harza.

« Peut être mais au moins il n'avait de problème de tentative d'assassinat », répliqua une nouvelle fois le conseiller.

« Non à la place ce sont toutes les autres nations, et les personnes qui voulaient mettre fin à la guerre qui voulaient sa mort », rugit Katara, « Zuko a beaucoup moins d'ennemis que son père, même si lui doit se méfier de beaucoup de monde dans ce palais ».

« Vous remettez en doute notre allégeance à notre souverain », demanda un conseiller énervé qu'une fille de l'eau intervienne dans un conseil de la nation du feu.

« Je dis juste que vous saviez que cette guerre n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieux, mais vous n'avez rien fait pour l'empêcher. Vous avez même laissé Ozai prendre la place de son frère, alors qu'Iroh aurait été un meilleur Seigneur du feu », répliqua Katara.

« Et que vouliez-vous qu'on fasse contre un membre de la famille royale, surtout qu'Iroh n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé, il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire à part attendre son retour. Malheureusement il n'a rien fait pour empêcher son frère de prendre sa place », répliqua le conseiller.

« Le problème n'est pas de savoir qui est responsable dans cette histoire, c'est d'essayer de remettre la nation du feu dans le droit chemin et de former des alliances solides avec nos voisins », intervient Zuko, « Avec l'aide de Katara et son frère, nous avons une alliance forte avec les tribus de l'eau. Le royaume de la terre pose des problèmes par contre, le roi Kuei est un peu trop influençable pour que nous puissions lui faire totalement confiance ».

« Malheureusement Sir, il se trouve qu'il y a effectivement un responsable dans la prise de pouvoir d'Ozai », expliqua Harza.

« Comment ça ? », demanda Aang.

« Eh bien, en fouillant les appartements des membres de la nouvelle Ozai que nous avons démasqué, la garde royale est tombée sur des documents extrêmement sensible là-dessus », commença Harza, « Pour être honnête, Kasumi Shiji et moi avons commencé à avoir de sérieux doutes sur le prince Ozai au moment de la mort du prince Lu Ten. Nous trouvions qu'Ozai avait l'air d'un peu trop profiter de la situation de son frère. Mais à l'époque nous n'avions aucune preuve ».

« Aucune preuves sur quoi ? », demanda Zuko de plus en plus anxieux sur la situation.

« Sur le fait que votre père a commandité l'assassinat de votre cousin Lu Ten », lâcha Harza.

Toute la salle poussa une exclamation de surprise mêlé d'horreur. Ozai n'avait quand même pas fait ça, il n'avait quand même pas organisé la mort de Lu Ten pour pouvoir prendre le pouvoir.

« Nous avons des preuves d'une correspondance avec le Dai Li à qui il a versé une grosse somme d'argent en plus d'offrir des intérêts intéressant si Ba Sing Se était prise par la nation du feu », expliqua Harza.

« Long Feng, ce salle crapaud a décidément très bien joué son rôle », dit Aang d'une voix froide.

« Oui et c'est entre autres pour ça qu'il a collaboré avec Azula, sauf qu'elle l'a trahie en gardant le pouvoir sur le Dai Li », répondit Harza.

« Pourquoi avoir soupçonné mon père ? », demanda Zuko très pâle.

« Parce qu'au moment de sa mort, votre cousin était entouré des meilleurs hommes de Kasumi Shiji, jamais la garde royale ne se serait fait avoir par de simple fils de la terre. Il fallait des hommes entraînés à tuer et surtout extrêmement bien entraînés pour pouvoir battre une vingtaine de membre de la garde royale. L'embuscade à elle seul ne suffisait pas, nos hommes sont trop bien formés pour ça », expliqua Harza, « Aujourd'hui j'ai les preuves de tout ça, c'est pourquoi je demande que l'ancien seigneur du feu Ozai soit jugé pour crime de lèse-majesté envers Azulon et Lu Ten ».

« C'est une accusation extrêmement grave, et cette fois Ozai ne pourra échapper à l'exécution même avec un bon avocat », dit Shinu.

« Parce qu'il peut être condamné à mort ? », demanda Aang.

« Le fait d'assassiner un membre de la famille royale est considéré comme le pire crime dans notre nation, même si c'est un membre de cette famille qui l'a fait », expliqua Harza.

« Zuko ? », demanda Aang.

« Désolé Aang mais cette fois on ne peut rien faire. Je sais que tuer est contre nature chez les maîtres de l'air, mais là c'est trop grave pour qu'il reste en prison. Mon père aurait déjà pu être condamné pour la mort d'Azulon avec le témoignage de ma mère, mais là c'est trop gros, il a tué deux membres de la famille royale », expliqua Zuko.

« Seigneur du feu, si un tel procès a lieu, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Ozai s'enfuir, il faut absolument protéger le palais », dit un conseiller.

« Et le peuple que lui dirons-nous ? Nous ne pouvons pas faire un tel procès sans expliquer pourquoi », dit un autre conseiller.

« Nous dirons la vérité et nous organiserons une défense que personne ne pourra passer. Aang, Katara, il va nous falloir toutes la team Avatar au complet », demanda Zuko.

« Je m'en occupe », dit Katara.

« Harza, ce sera le baptême du feu pour vos hommes », dit Zuko.

« Comptez sur moi », répondit Harza.

« Bien c'est assez pour ce matin, nous reprendrons cet après-midi, quand tout le monde aura repris ses esprits », conclut Zuko.

Tout le monde se leva pour prendre une pause déjeuner bien méritée. Aang et Katara se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger pendant que Zuko rejoignait ses appartements pour mettre quelque chose de plus confortable. Mais en arrivant dans sa chambre, il trouva une lettre sur son lit, pas d'expéditeur, juste un emblème composé de flammes formant des ailes.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Infiltration

Tara avait enfilé sa tenue d'espionne composée d'un legging et d'un haut sans manches qui remontait jusque sur son nez, cachant en partie son identité. Elle portait également une veste en forme de kimono, cintré avec un corset en cuir qui soulignait juste sa taille, avec une capuche qu'elle pouvait rabattre sur sa tête pour protéger son identité, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes cuissardes qui remontait à mi-cuisse. Le tout était de couleur noir, et lui permettait de se fondre dans le paysage. Elle n'avait pas rabattu sa capuche, laissant ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, attachés en queue de cheval, volés au vent et ses yeux verts, hérités de sa mère, visibles.

Elle avait fait appel à quelques autres espions pour sa mission mais pour l'instant, elle pouvait gérer toute seule. Après tout déposer une lettre dans les appartements du Seigneur du feu était un jeu d'enfant, surtout quand la garde était aussi peu attentive. Le plus dure n'était pas d'entrer dans le palais c'était d'arriver aux appartements de Zuko sans se faire repérer par les guerrières Kyoshi, celle-ci étaient beaucoup plus aguerri que les cloportes de son parrain. Depuis son poste d'observation sur les appartements, elle pouvait voir Ty Lee parmi les guerrières ainsi que leur chef Suki.

Bon ça allait être plus dure que prévu, autant éviter les toits, elle se ferait prendre trop facilement, et passer directement par l'intérieur. Elle entra dans une pièce qui lui permis de rejoindre le réseau de passages secrets du palais, seuls quelques personnes connaissaient ces passages et apparemment Zuko et les guerrières Kyoshi en avaient découverts certains mais pas celui-là. Elle pénétra dans les appartements de Zuko sans que les guerrières ne se doutent que quelqu'un était entré directement par l'intérieur. De toute façon elles n'avaient pas l'air de faire des rondes à l'intérieur des appartements, au pire des cas, elle les entendrait arrivés avant qu'elles ne la voient. Elle entra dans la chambre du souverain, celle-ci était bien rangé, seul quelques documents traînaient sur le bureau.

Elle s'en approcha et découvrit ses propres lettres sur le bureau. Qu'est-ce que ses lettres faisaient ici, elle pensait que Zuko n'avait jamais lu ses lettres. En fouillant elle découvrit des lettres portant l'écriture de son ami lui étant adressé, tient donc Zuko ne l'avait pas oublié finalement. Sur le bureau elle trouva également une lettre en cours d'écriture lui étant adressé, quand elle lut cette lettre raturée dans tous les sens, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Zuko avait donc découvert que son père lui avait caché sa correspondance et qu'elle n'avait également jamais reçu ses lettres, bien sûr elle s'était douté que Zuko ne l'avait pas oublié comme ça, mais elle était trop en colère après lui pour chercher la petite bête. Dans sa lettre Zuko s'excusait en plus de vouloir renouer les liens entre eux, bon certes il s'exprimait avec ce côté timide qu'elle lui connaissait quand il avait fait une bêtise, mais elle allait quand même le laisser mariner un peu, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était quand même vexée.

Soudain elle entendit le bruit de quelqu'un s'approchant des appartements royaux, elle remit les lettres en place, plaça la lettre des Fire Wings sur le lit, et se cacha dans un passage secret qui lui permettait de surveiller ce qui se passait dans la chambre. En fait elle voyait à travers les yeux d'un tableau qui permettait de surveiller toute la chambre sans problème.

Quand la personne entra, elle était dos à elle, mais elle vit très distinctement l'ornement royal sur sa tête, Zuko. Elle ne pensait pas le voir aussi tôt, elle pensait le retrouver ce soir lors de la réunion avec les Fire Wings. Zuko retira son ornement pour enlever sa robe royale et sa cape pour rester en pantalon ample et haut à manche courte. De dos, elle pouvait dire qu'il avait pris du muscle et bien grandit, il était déjà plus grand qu'elle il y a 10 ans mais là elle n'avait plus affaire à un adolescent mais bien à un homme. Un homme tout à fait à son goût d'ailleurs, non mais oh Tara c'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

Puis Zuko se retourna après que Suki l'ait informé que tout le monde l'attendait dans la salle à manger. Elle fut paralysée en constatant la blessure sur son visage, elle était au courant que son père lui avait laisser une marque indélébile mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu en vrai. Si Ozai avait été en face d'elle, il aurait pris la correction de sa vie, on ne touchait pas à son meilleur ami sans en subir les conséquences, Azula en avait fait les frais pendant longtemps.

En se retournant pour remettre son ornement, il aperçu la lettre sur son lit. Il se mit alors à observer sa chambre d'un regard suspicieux, Tara avait heureusement remis le cache du tableau pour qu'il ne la repère pas. Zuko s'approcha alors de la lettre et regarda attentivement l'emblème posé dessus. Tara se doutait qu'il ne devait pas connaître l'emblème des Fire Wings mais elle espérait que le contenu de la lettre éclairerait sa lanterne.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Zuko ouvrit la lettre et en la parcourant ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Son visage se fit soudain extrêmement sérieux et il observa de manière attentionné son environnement. Tara se doutait qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de l'ordre des Fire Wings, après tout c'était elle qui lui en avait parlé étant enfant.

Zuko finit par remettre son ornement et partit avec la lettre en direction de la salle à manger. Tara le suivit grâce au réseau de passage secret et se retrouva au-dessus de la salle à manger à observer par un trou dans le plafond derrière le lustre.

« Ben alors Zuko, tu t'es perdu dans ton propre palais », rigola Aang.

Zuko le regarda sans répondre, profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées. Il lui tendit la lettre en lui disant qu'il l'avait trouvé sur son lit. Aang et Katara regardèrent l'emblème sur le parchemin, certains de ne l'avoir jamais vu, puis ils finirent par lire le contenu de la lettre.

« L'ordre des Fire Wings ! Sérieusement ! », s'exclama Aang.

« Tu connais ces types, chéri », demanda Katara.

« Kuzon et Bumi m'en ont parlé, il y a 100 ans. Ils disaient que c'était le meilleur ordre d'espions toutes nations confondues. Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient sous les ordres du Seigneur du feu ? », expliqua Aang.

C'est qu'il était bien renseigné l'Avatar, déjà son père aurait moins de choses à expliquer ce soir.

« C'était le cas jusqu'à que Sozin déclare la guerre », expliqua Zuko, « Les Fire Wings ne cautionnent pas les guerres de conquête. Mon arrière grand père a ordonné leur arrestation et leur exécution mais il faut croire que c'est effectivement le meilleur ordre d'espions de toutes les nations car aucun n'a été arrêté ».

Effectivement Sozin ne se doutait pas que les Fire Wings étaient très très proche de lui, en y pensant c'était à mourir de rire qu'aucun seigneur du feu ne se soit douté de quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai quand même un doute si ce n'est pas un piège. Zuko, on nous demande quand même de venir seul dans les appartements d'Ozai », s'exprima Katara.

« Je sais et je les trouve gonflé de penser qu'ils peuvent passer les guerrières Kyoshi sans problème, mais c'est trop énorme pour être un piège », dit Zuko.

Oh Zuko n'était pas idiot non plus de penser que ça pouvait être un piège, parce que dans le fond, il fallait quand même les neutraliser avant de les conduire dans le repère secret.

« Mais pourquoi faire une rencontre dans les appartements de ton père, c'est pas l'endroit le plus sympa dans ce palais », demanda Aang.

« A mon avis, qui que soit ces espions, ils connaissent très bien le palais, peut-être trop même. Et avec tous les passages secrets qu'on a découvert, ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'apprendre qu'ils ont espionnés mon père à son insu et moi avec », expliqua Zuko.

Ah Zuko était définitivement très intelligent, c'est qu'il était bon son fiancé imposé. A voir maintenant s'il se laissait convaincre par les arguments de son père.

« Attend ! Tu veux dire qu'il y a des passages secrets dans tout le palais », demanda Katara.

« On en a découverts quelques-uns avec les guerrières Kyoshi et je ne serais pas étonné d'en trouver un dans mes appartements, et je suppose qu'il y en a un dans ceux de mon père et qu'ils veulent nous emmener quelque part », dit Zuko.

Eh bien on pouvait dire qu'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre ce soir. Mais ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de les arrêter. Même si tous les trois sont d'excellent maître, Tara leur réservait une surprise qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier.

« Je sens une respiration », dit Aang avant de tourner la tête vers le lustre.

Oups il avait senti sa respiration d'aussi loin, l'Avatar était impressionnant, personne n'avait encore découvert sa présence à cette distance. Heureusement qu'elle avait d'excellent réflexe parce que sinon elle se serait fait prendre la main dans le sac.

« Une respiration ? », demanda Zuko.

« Je vous jure j'ai senti une présence grâce au courant d'air et il y en avait un qui correspondait à une respiration, mais pas l'une des nôtres », répondit Aang.

« Je te l'ai dit Aang, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait des passages secrets dans tout le palais. Alors que quelqu'un nous écoute ne m'étonne pas », répondit Zuko en jetant un regard suspicieux au lustre.

Hum, très impressionnant, elle allait devoir revoir son plan initial, l'Avatar pouvait repérer sa trace et celle de ses complices trop facilement. En plus il avait immédiatement deviné où elle était. Bon sa visite va s'arrêter là si elle ne veut pas avoir d'ennui et surtout elle devait préparer son embuscade.

« Au fait ton amie Tara, tu lui as envoyé une lettre ou pas », demanda Aang.

Ou pas, la conversation devenait intéressante.

« Je suis en train de l'écrire, mais j'essaye surtout de m'excuser dedans parce que connaissant Tara, elle va me faire payer pendant au moins une semaine sinon un mois. Croyez-moi elle est très rancunière », avoua Zuko.

Mais c'est qu'il la connaissait très bien son petit prince, enfin petit Seigneur du feu, enfin petit, euh… Bref il savait comment elle allait réagir, finalement elle n'allait peut-être pas lui faire la tête.

« Allez Zuko, si elle est aussi intelligente que tu l'as dit, elle doit se douter qu'il y a une raison à ton absence de réponse », dit Aang.

« Oh pour ça elle est intelligente et surtout dangereuse pour avoir mis ma sœur au tapis dans l'art de la manipulation. En fait aujourd'hui j'ai plus peur que Tara ne soit pas de notre côté que de savoir qu'Azula est en liberté », expliqua Zuko, « Même si aujourd'hui j'ai des doutes sur les Shiji et sur Harza ».

« Pourquoi ? Harza a l'air d'être de ton côté, tu m'as dit qu'il t'a soutenu dans de nombreuses décisions », demanda Aang.

« Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi il n'a jamais parlé du fait que ses hommes ont été envoyé à l'armée avant aujourd'hui », répliqua Zuko, « Il aurait pu en parler bien plus tôt pour assurer la sécurité au palais, alors pourquoi maintenant ? ».

Aang et Katara regardèrent Zuko avec des yeux impressionnés et Tara elle-même n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Zuko était vraiment intelligent, il était clairement sur le point de démasquer leur organisation, il lui manquait juste une partie du puzzle. A savoir que la garde royale était constituée de Fire Wings qui allaient révéler leurs présences au Seigneur du feu entre autres.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? », demanda Zuko.

« Rien, c'est juste que tu nous impressionnes. Tu es capable de repérer le moindre comportement suspect dans ton entourage et d'y trouver une explication comme avec le conseiller de la nouvelle Ozai. Et c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu n'es pas fait pour être Seigneur du feu », expliqua Aang.

« Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai la légitimité pour régner mais pas l'approbation de mes sujets alors je me méfie de tout le monde… sauf de vous et ma famille », expliqua Zuko.

« Zuko, tu ne peux pas régner sans personne de confiance autour de toi et tu le sais. Ça ne peut t'apporter que des ennuis et beaucoup trop de stress », dit Katara.

« Tu as vu le conseil ce matin. Même les conseillers qui sont de mon côté peuvent me cacher des choses comme Harza. Shinu en avait juste marre de la guerre donc il soutient la paix mais il me déteste malgré tout. Quant aux autres, n'en parlons pas, ils n'attendent qu'un pas de travers pour me dévorer », répliqua Zuko.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi les as-tu gardés au conseil ? », demanda Katara.

« Pour Harza, c'est parce qu'il est l'une des rares personnes à avoir soutenu mon couronnement en public et qu'il m'a aidé lors de mon bannissement. En plus, il faisait partie des proches de mon oncle, et celui-ci m'a dit de lui faire confiance. Ensuite il me fallait un chef de guerre, et Shinu est très réputé au sein de l'armée, mais surtout lui et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés sur Zhao. Malgré qu'on ne s'aime pas beaucoup, je sais qu'il ne tentera pas de me tuer, il a plus de respect pour ma famille qu'il ne le montre », commença Zuko, « Pour les autres, j'ai gardé deux membres du conseil de mon père qui n'avaient pas soutenu la destruction du royaume de la terre et surtout qui faisaient partis des proches d'Iroh. Ils n'avaient pas forcément confiance en mes capacités mais parce que je suis le protégé d'Iroh, ils m'ont accepté. Ensuite il y avait ce conseiller de la nouvelle Ozai, j'avais des doutes sur lui dès le début mais je ne pouvais pas l'évincer comme ça. D'ailleurs il va falloir que je le remplace celui-là. Et enfin il y a le vieux conseiller Karbac, c'est le responsable de la mémoire au sein du conseil, il est très conservateur et s'oppose à toutes mes décisions, mais comme il a un rôle essentiel j'ai dû le garder. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que lui fasse un pas de travers pour que je puisse l'évincer ».

« Donc tu as deux personnes que tu sais ne tenteront pas de tuer, deux autres devant qui tu as fais tes preuves et un conservateur aigri et vieux. Ça pourrait être pire », résuma Katara.

« Je pense que tu as déjà fait une partie du chemin pour remettre la nation du feu sur de bonnes rails avec le conseil et les changements que tu as opéré », commença Aang, « Ce qu'il te manque c'est d'apprendre à faire confiance à tes conseillers et que eux apprennent à te faire confiance et aient du respect pour toi. Mais ça, ça viendra avec le temps. Tu as fait du bon boulot Zuko, plus que nous n'aurions pu l'imaginer lors de ton couronnement », sourit Aang.

Tara aussi était impressionné par tout le travail déjà accompli. Elle avait lu les rapports de son père là-dessus et il fallait dire que la seule chose qu'il manquait à Zuko c'était quelqu'un pour l'épauler dans sa tâche. Bon sujet sensible pour elle, car malgré le travail de son père auprès d'Azulon et Ozai, jamais il n'avait pu briser ses fiançailles avec Zuko. Elle se doutait que vu la situation avec Mai, elle allait devoir en parler avec son ami. Ami qui, au passage, allait très certainement la maudire pendant une centaine d'année pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé. Mais rompre ce contrat n'allait pas être simple, car mis à part changer la loi, seul Ozai pouvait rompre le contrat de mariage. Ah pourquoi Azulon était il aussi malin pour avoir fait signer son fils et pas lui, avec sa mort le contrat n'aurait plus lieux d'être. Mais non, il fallait obtenir la signature du père de son fiancé pour que les fiançailles soient annulées.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? », demanda Mai qui était accompagné de Ty Lee.

Tiens tiens la petite amie du Seigneur du feu était présente au palais, elle espérait éviter une scène de bisous baveux, très peu pour elle.

« Bien sûr, comment ça se passe pour toi Mai ? », demanda Zuko.

« Mal, les propositions ne cessent pas », commença Mai, « Zuko, j'ai continué à faire croire que j'étais ta petite amie, parce que je sais que sinon tu aurais des ennuis, mais ça ne va pas pouvoir durer. Est-ce qu'au moins tu as un plan pour arrêter tout ça ? ».

QUOI ! Mai et Zuko n'étaient plus en couple. Elle a loupé un épisode c'est pas possible. Certes ils ne se voyaient plus autant qu'avant et les Fire Wings savaient qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz mais personne ne se doutait que le futur couple royal n'existait plus. Oh lala ça n'allait pas arranger leur situation cette histoire.

« On allait justement aborder le sujet au conseil cet après-midi. Mais je doute de trouver une solution rapidement », dit Zuko en se prenant la tête dans les mains, « Mai, si tu veux cesser cette mascarade je comprendrais. C'est ta vie et ta liberté après tout, je me débrouillerais sans toi ».

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te laisser tomber imbécile, juste qu'il faut trouver une solution », répondit Mai.

Oh mais c'est qu'elle a du mordant la petite. Mai avait bien changé depuis leur enfance.

« Tu es vraiment obligé de te marier », demanda Aang mal à l'aise.

« C'est inscrit dans notre loi Aang, un Seigneur du feu doit se marier et avoir un héritier. Et dans mon cas avant de mourir assassiné », plaisanta à moitié Zuko.

« C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser tomber, si on annonce notre rupture, le conseil va t'ordonner de prendre une épouse et là tu n'auras plus le choix », expliqua Mai.

« Je sais mais je ne peux pas t'obliger à surveiller tes fréquentations comme ça. Mai, imagine si je mets des années à trouver quelqu'un pour être reine, toi tu devras jouer ton rôle pendant tout ce temps. Un temps où tu aurais pu trouver l'homme de ta vie et fonder une famille », répondit le Seigneur du feu.

« Si ça te tient autant à cœur, sache que si ça arrive j'arrêterais tout et t'informerais aussitôt », répliqua Mai.

« Merci », répondit Zuko en baissant la tête.

Hum, définitivement elle devait parler à Zuko, elle tenait la clé pour le sauver de ses obligations. Mais tous les deux allaient devoir jouer serré pour faire croire aux fiançailles et surtout pour les briser.

« Il est l'heure d'affronter une nouvelle fois le conseil », annonça Ty Lee.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la salle de trône tandis que Tara se dirigea à l'extérieur du palais pour annoncer les changements dans le plan initial à ses coéquipiers. Ce soir, ils seraient fixés sur l'avenir de la nation du feu.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Traditions

Le conseil était de nouveau réuni dans la salle de trône, à l'exception du conseiller arrêté plus tôt, personne ne manquait à l'appel.

« Messieurs, maintenant que nous avons trouvé une solution pour la sécurité du palais et toutes les pièces en main pour le procès de mon père, quels sujets souhaitez-vous aborder ? Général Shinu ? », demanda Zuko sans se faire d'illusions sur la suite des événements.

« Que comptez-vous faire pour la place vacante au conseil ? », demanda Shinu.

« Eh bien essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'un peu plus intègre pour ce poste. Des suggestions ? », répondit Zuko.

« Pourquoi pas une femme pour changer ? », demanda Katara.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers la seule femme de l'assemblée. Oh merde, Zuko aurait dû informer Katara sur les us et coutumes de son pays. Mais bon peut être qu'une bonne engueulade de la part de la maîtresse de l'eau allait faire réfléchir ces têtes de mules.

« Quoi ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'une femme pourrait apporter une vision neuve au conseil », répliqua Katara.

« La place des femmes n'est pas au sein du conseil, et d'ailleurs si nous tolèrerons votre présence, c'est seulement parce que vous êtes une héroïne de guerre et une amie de notre Seigneur et de l'Avatar », répondit Karbac avec tout le mépris du monde dans la voix.

Oula Karbac ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait. Pour avoir convaincu Paku de l'entraîner malgré les traditions de la tribu de l'eau, Zuko savait qu'il allait assister à une sacrée joute, en plus Aang était prêt à bondir sur l'homme.

« Pardon ! Et quelle est la place des femmes selon vous ? », répondit Katara d'une voix aussi froide que la glace qu'elle maîtrisait.

« Les femmes ne sont bonnes qu'à s'occuper du foyer et des enfants. D'ailleurs c'est ce que vous devriez faire en tant que compagne de l'Avatar », répondit Karbac.

« Je vous déconseille de continuer votre plaidoirie sur la supériorité des hommes. Chez les maîtres de l'air, hommes et femmes sont égaux en droits et en devoirs. Jamais je ne considérerais Katara comme une femme au foyer qui n'est bonne qu'à enfanter », intervient Aang d'une voix glaciale.

Si Karbac était prêt à se battre en joute verbale avec l'Avatar et sa petite amie, les autres conseillers observaient le spectacle en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet à Aang. Les idiots, Aang n'était pas le plus dangereux entre Katara et lui, le maître de l'air avait trop baigné dans sa culture pour ne pas chercher la paix dans tous les conflits alors que Katara avait le sang chaud.

« Sauf qu'ici vous êtes dans la nation du feu et qu'une femme n'a pas sa place dans les affaires politiques », répliqua Harza.

« C'est bizarre, il me semble que la présence de ma sœur lors des conseils de guerre ne vous a jamais dérangé Karbac », dit Zuko d'une voix où suinté le mépris que lui inspirait le vieux conseiller, « Ou alors vous aviez peur d'elle », se moqua carrément le souverain.

Karbac était en train de virer au rouge écrevisse de colère. Les conseillers, eux, tentaient de cacher leurs petits sourires de satisfaction. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient que ce crétin de Karbac soit humilié, bien fait pour lui. En plus ces principes sur la femme était carrément dépassé.

« C'est inscrit dans la loi et vous ne pouvez pas changer ça », répliqua Karbac.

« Ah bon où ça ? Rien n'interdit à une femme d'avoir un poste important au sein de notre communauté. Vos principes sont vieux comme vous conseiller et vous devriez évoluer un peu pour ne pas vous faire dépasser par un jeune », répliqua Zuko.

« C'est une menace ? », demanda Karbac en jetant un regard noir à son Seigneur.

« Un avertissement ! Je ne tolère pas le machisme dans mon pays. Nous ne sommes pas le royaume de la terre et son siècle de retard », expliqua Zuko.

Karbac se tue, vaincu, personne ne le soutenait et Zuko n'allait certainement pas lui venir en aide.

« Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise Katara, j'y avais déjà songé. Ne reste qu'à trouver quelqu'un de convenable pour ce travail », dit Zuko, « Autres choses ? ».

Les conseillers se turent, il y avait effectivement un sujet à aborder : le mariage du souverain. Mais vu la réaction qu'il a eu hier face aux propositions des nobles, ils préféraient ne pas réveiller le dragon. Enfin ils se jetaient des regards l'air de dire qui allait finir au fond du cachot.

« Hum et les propositions de mariage, qu'avez-vous décidé ? », osa enfin Harza.

Le visage de Zuko s'assombrit, il savait qu'il aurait droit à la question, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était content de l'entendre.

« Je refuse ! Je ne peux pas me marier avec des femmes comme celle d'hier », s'exprima Zuko.

« C'est sûr qu'elles étaient forcées par leur père pour obtenir vos grâces. Mais rien ne vous interdit de profiter de votre notoriété, vous êtes jeunes et tant que vous ne faites pas d'enfants à l'une d'entre elles », rigola Shinu.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir un harem », répliqua violement Zuko, « J'ai plus d'honneur que mon père pour ça, lui qui trompait ma mère sans faire preuve d'aucun état d'âme ».

« Allez-vous au moins vous fiancer avec mademoiselle Mai. Vous ne pouvez continuer à seulement vous fréquenter éternellement, vous devrez prendre vos responsabilités à un moment ou un autre », demanda un conseiller.

« Avec l'arrestation de son père et l'enlèvement de son frère, Mai et moi n'avons pas vraiment pensé à la suite de notre relation », expliqua Zuko.

« Est-elle seulement faites pour être Reine de ce pays ? », demanda Karzac.

Décidément cet homme allait tout faire pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, heureusement qu'il avait de solide argument pour défendre Mai.

« Mai fait partie de la noblesse malgré la chute de son père. Elle a participé à la fin de la guerre et à reconstruire la nation du feu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous doutez d'elle », demanda Zuko.

« Parce qu'elle peut vous trahir tout comme elle a trahi votre sœur », répliqua Karzac.

« Mai a seulement eu le courage de défier Azula et a sauvé Zuko face à sa sœur ainsi que mon père, mon frère et Suki », répliqua Katara.

« Ça ne change rien. Si elle a défié la princesse, elle pourrait faire la même chose avec le Seigneur du feu. Or son rôle n'est pas de dicter sa conduite à son futur mari », répondit Karzac avec hargne.

« Le rôle d'une épouse est d'aider son mari, de le soutenir dans tous ce qui l'entreprend, mais aussi de l'aider à choisir le meilleur chemin et inversement. Mai a déjà beaucoup aidé Zuko dans son nouveau rôle, elle l'a empêché de faire des bêtises qui l'aurait regretté ensuite », répondit Aang de plus en plus énervé.

« Nous ne doutons pas des agissements de mademoiselle Mai pendant la guerre, mais je comprends les craintes de Karbac », dit Shinu.

Quoi ! Shinu défendait Karbac, mais c'était le monde à l'envers. S'il y a quelqu'un que Shinu déteste plus que moi, c'est bien Karbac.

« Le véritable problème avec votre petite-amie Seigneur, c'est qu'elle ne soit justement trop proche de la guerre. Nous avons tous nos propres torts dans cette guerre, mais malheureusement Mai souffre des opinions de son père et de sa relation avec votre sœur. Le fait qu'Ukano est fondé la nouvelle Ozai et a toujours soutenu votre père n'est pas un bon exemple pour le peuple. Malgré qu'elle ait racheté ses fautes, son nom sera toujours celui de celle qui a aidé à prendre Ba Sing Se », expliqua Shinu, « Je pense qu'il serait mieux que la personne à vos côtés n'est jamais participée à la guerre ou alors toujours du bon côté ».

Il avait beau ne pas s'apprécier, Shinu a raison. Il ne pouvait pas épouser Mai, non seulement parce qu'il n'était plus ensemble mais surtout parce que sa présence rappellerait toujours les mauvais côtés de la guerre.

« Ce que vous dites est juste Shinu, mais dans ce cas les demoiselles qui peuvent devenir l'épouse de notre souverain sont peu nombreuses et je ne parle pas de leur capacité à assumer le rôle de reine », commenta Harza.

« J'aimerais comprendre quelque chose », commença Aang, « Je comprend l'importance pour Zuko d'avoir un héritier mais pourquoi la future reine doit-elle forcément faire partie de la noblesse ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas juste tomber amoureux ? »

« Parce que ça a toujours était ainsi, un seigneur ne peut épouser qu'une femme de son rang et pas une roturière », répliqua violemment Karbac.

« Pourtant ma mère est une roturière », répondit Zuko.

« C'est une descendante de l'Avatar Roku, c'est un statut particulier », répondit Karbac sentant le terrain s'envenimer.

« Mais bien sûr », répondit Zuko avec un regard à faire pâlir les plus téméraires, « Cette discussion ne mène à rien, vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à épouser n'importe qui et je n'écouterais pas vos propositions et oppositions. La seule personne qui puisse s'opposer à ma décision est Shiu et il ne le fera pas, il ne veut plus autoriser les mariages arrangés ».

« Plutôt les mariages forcés vous voulez dire, les traditions ont la vie dure, Seigneur. Mais vous pourriez en profiter pour faire un exemple si vous voulez vous marier par amour. Et oui malgré nos conseils, nous ne pouvons vous forcer en rien », répondit Harza avec un regard d'avertissement en direction de Karbac.

« Mais vous ne pourrez empêcher les demandes de continuer tant que vous n'aurez pas une fiancée officielle », répondit un autre conseiller.

« Je sais mais je pense pouvoir m'en sortir », répondit Zuko, « J'imagine que le débat est clos sur ma position concernant mon futur, autres choses ? ».

« Avez-vous réfléchi à qui va devenir le dernier membre du conseil ? » demanda un conseiller.

« J'ai une idée même si j'ignore si la personne en question va accepter, mais je reste ouvert à toute proposition », expliqua le Seigneur du feu.

« Votre mère peut être ? », demanda le conseiller par curiosité.

« Non, ma mère veut une vie tranquille avec sa famille, et je respecte sa décision. Je vous évoquerais mon idée quand j'aurais discuté avec la personne en question », expliqua Zuko.

« Alors je crois que nous avons fait le tour pour aujourd'hui », intervint un conseiller.

« Oui, Harza et Shinu je vous laisse vous occuper de la garde royale. Maku et Fei occupez-vous de préparer le procès de mon père mais dans la discrétion, je veux d'abord faire une annonce publique. Et Karbac, je souhaiterais quand même avoir la liste des filles convenables selon les critères que nous avons évoqué ici ».

Zuko était certain qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à une certaine convenance et autant brosser Karbac dans le sens du poil un minimum.

« A vos ordres Seigneur du feu Zuko », répondirent en cœur les conseillers.

Tout le monde quitta alors la salle du trône et Aang se dirigea vers les appartements qu'on leur avait attribué à Katara et lui. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule avec une certaine tension.

« Ou crois-tu aller comme ça Aang ? », commença Zuko et Aang sentait son heure arrivée lorsqu'il continua, « Nous avons un retard flagrant dans ton entraînement et NON tu n'y échapperas pas. Je t'attends dans la cour d'entraînement dans 15min c'est clair ».

« Oui », répondit Aang avec une petite voix face à la menace à peine voilé dans les paroles de Zuko.

Celui-ci s'éloigna en direction de ses appartements pour enfiler une tenue confortable.

« Zuko a raison mon cœur, tu dois reprendre l'entraînement surtout dans la maîtrise du feu où tu as le plus de retard. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais aider Zuko dans son entraînement », commenta Katara.

Aang soupira, ses deux maîtres n'allaient pas le lâcher de sitôt. Surtout si une potentielle menace leur tombait dessus cette nuit.

Harza avait discrètement entendu la conversation et prévenu les espions qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux que Tara et son équipe surveillent l'entraînement. Autrement dit que c'était un bon moyen d'évaluer leurs adversaires.

Zuko était de nouveau dans sa chambre sans se douter qu'une espionne qu'il connaissait bien était en train de le surveiller. Il commença par retirer sa tenue d'apparat, se retrouvant torse nu et en caleçon pour enfiler une tenue d'entraînement. Il fila ensuite en direction de la cour d'entraînement sous les yeux des espions présent dans le palais. Aang et Katara étaient déjà là avec une tenue plus confortable pour s'entraîner.

« Tu as décidé de te joindre à nous ? », demanda le Seigneur du feu.

« Tu sais bien que je n'ai plus grand-chose à apprendre à Aang mais vous observez et toujours intéressant », répondit la maîtresse de l'eau.

« Bien », lui répondit Zuko, « Aang ! Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as été aussi long à réagir dans la salle du conseil », avec une voix menaçante.

« Parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il avait un couteau sur lui », répondit mal à l'aise l'Avatar.

« Mais bien sûr ! La vérité t'arracherait elle la bouche maître de l'air », cingla Zuko.

« Bon d'accord », soupira Aang agacé, « Je n'ai pas été assez assidu dans mes entraînements ».

« Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire », demanda Zuko souriant.

« Combien de série ? », demanda Aang désespéré.

« Une centaine devrait te remettre les idées en place », répondit Zuko.

« QUOI ! Mais si on doit se battre ce soir », répondit l'Avatar.

« Parce que tu crois être en état de te battre face à des espions extrêmement bien entraînés ? Laisse-moi rire ! », répliqua Zuko.

Aang soupira, vaincu et commença sa série d'exercice. Zuko n'était pas un tyran comme maître mais il était très exigeant et l'Avatar savait qu'il n'aurait pu avoir meilleur maître pendant la guerre. Et il devait l'avouer, ses progrès comme maître du feu et dans l'art du combat, il les devait à Zuko. Son programme d'entraînement était très bien adapté aux capacités et faiblesses du maître de l'air.

Si Zuko était si exigeant avec Aang, c'est parce qu'il sait que le maître de l'air se déconcentre rapidement, et il ne lui hurlait pas tout le temps dessus, juste pour lui remettre les idées en place. Le Seigneur du feu était satisfait des progrès de son élève et il lui faisait savoir. Mais en ce moment Zuko constatait que son ami n'avançait plus aussi vite dans la maîtrise du feu qu'avant et il se demandait pourquoi. Il avait commencé par les bases en reprenant les entraînements de Tara et son oncle sur les fondements de la maîtrise du feu, puis était passé à des exercices de plus en plus difficile. Mais Aang butait sur des exercices très avancé et malgré les explications de Zuko puis de Iroh pour tenter de le faire progresser rien à faire. Zuko s'était alors dit que l'Avatar était certes un maître exceptionnel mais qu'il n'atteindrait jamais une maîtrise incroyable avec le feu.

« Tu n'as pas échoué Zuko », dit Katara.

Le Seigneur du feu se tourna vers son amie en soulevant un sourcil de perplexité.

« Tu es le meilleur maître que Aang aurait pu avoir, ses progrès sont exceptionnels pour quelqu'un qui a appris la maîtrise du feu en quelques mois seulement », expliqua Katara.

« Je sais mais il n'empêche qu'il bute depuis quelques temps déjà et rien à faire pour qu'il progresse, j'ai déjà essayé plusieurs solutions mais ça n'a rien changé », répondit Zuko.

« Toph a le même problème, Aang ne progresse pas, comme s'il avait atteint sa limite dans vos deux maîtrises », commenta la petite amie de l'Avatar.

« J'en ai parlé à Toph et nous pensons que ça à avoir avec le fait que le feu et la terre sont les plus opposés à la nature de Aang, que ce soit la spiritualité, la technique ou les lois de nos pays », expliqua Zuko.

« Certes l'eau et l'air se ressemble beaucoup en termes de technique, mais la nation du feu est plus ouverte sur certaines questions dans vos lois et le côté spirituel est présent partout », contra Katara.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est ce qui nous a semblé le plus logique. Dans tous les cas nous pensons que Aang est déjà un maître exceptionnel mais qu'il ne pourra plus évoluer dans la terre et le feu », répondit son camarade.

« Dans tous les cas, il reste l'Avatar et ça fait de lui un maître dangereux, il peut nous battre sans utiliser son état d'Avatar », répondit Katara, « Il n'y a que toi qui lui donne vraiment du fil à retordre ».

Zuko qui regardait son élève pour voir comment il avançait dans sa série d'exercices, se tourna vers elle ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Depuis que tu utilises cette maîtrise originelle, tu as fait des progrès incroyables, lorsque tu te servais de ta colère tu pouvais mettre Aang en difficulté mais maintenant je ne sais pas de quoi tu es vraiment capable », s'expliqua Katara.

« Il y a un moyen de le savoir très vite. Un combat ça te dit ? », demanda Zuko en souriant.

« Une revanche ? Avec plaisir », répondit Katara en se levant.

« Nous pouvons jouer les arbitres si vous le souhaitez », intervient Harza qui observait avec Shinu l'entraînement depuis son bureau et pour qui une pause avant de commettre un meurtre ne serait pas de refus.

« Vous n'êtes pas censé travailler ? », demanda Zuko souriant en voyant les deux hommes prêts à se sauter à la gorge.

« Je ne dis pas non à une pause non plus », répondit Shinu en jetant un regard noir au Seigneur l'air de dire : laisse-moi sortir de cet enfer.

« Très bien, le premier qui déclare forfait ? », demanda Katara.

« Ça marche », répondit Zuko.

Les deux amis se mirent en position, sans se douter qu'une partie de la cour plus les espions observaient la scène depuis les balcons.

Harza lâcha un sifflement pour débuter le combat, mais les deux adversaires ne bougèrent pas, attendant que l'un d'eux face le premier pas. Soudain Katara envoya une vague d'eau droit sur Zuko, celui-ci l'évita facilement en répliquant avec une gerbe de flamme. Katara se protégea avec un bouclier mais celui-ci l'empêcha de voir Zuko s'approcher rapidement, il apparut soudainement derrière elle et la frappa dans le dos. Katara ne put éviter le coup et s'étala par terre. Aang qui avait garde un œil sur le combat ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa petite amie.

« Reste concentré Aang ou je double ta série », réagit Zuko.

Tara qui observait la scène était impressionné par la rapidité de Zuko et par le fait qu'il continuait à surveiller son élève. Katara n'avait clairement pas sortie le grand jeu pour tester les réflexes de son adversaire, aussi celle-ci commença à attaquer de plus en plus férocement Zuko. Il évitait les coups avec une agilité et une rapidité étonnante tout en répliquant. Les deux jeunes se rendaient coup sur coup en usant de techniques de plus en plus complexes mais aucun n'arrivait à toucher son adversaire. Katara finit par geler le sol, espérant gagner grâce au terrain glissant, mais le Seigneur du feu se montrait extrêmement habile sur ce terrain et elle fut rapidement obligé de reculer face à Zuko. Pour s'en sortir, elle envoya des pics de glace dans toutes les directions pour bloquer Zuko mais celui-ci les évita et se retrouva face à face avec elle. Un coup bien placé l'envoya voler mais elle répliqua en envoyant de l'eau sur la jambe de Zuko pour le bloquer, malheureusement celui-ci lui envoya une gerbe de flamme qui la contraint à se protéger et il se libéra rapidement sans avoir été déstabilisé par son membre prisonnier. Une fois la vapeur qu'avait provoqué les deux attaques retomba, on put voir Zuko avec un poing sous la gorge de Katara et les deux mains de la maîtresse de l'eau dans son autre main.

« J'abandonne », dit Katara, « Tu es définitivement un adversaire redoutable ».

« Tu n'es pas facile à battre Katara loin de là », répondit le Seigneur du feu.

« Non mais je me demande comment tu te bas face à Aang aujourd'hui », répondit-elle en jetant un regard en direction de son amoureux qui avait fini sa série d'exercice.

« On va vite le savoir. Aang tu es prêt ? », demanda Zuko.

« Je vais te montrer que j'ai toujours d'excellent réflexes », répliqua l'Avatar.

Les deux adversaires en place, quand Shinu siffla, il n'y eut aucune attente, les deux hommes montrèrent un tout autre combat que le premier. Les différentes maîtrises se mêlaient et le Seigneur du feu n'était même pas déstabilisé. Les deux hommes s'étaient combattus tellement de fois qu'ils n'avaient aucun mal à anticiper les attaques de chacun malgré les techniques des plus complexes et dangereuses qu'ils utilisaient. D'ailleurs Harza et Shinu se demandaient s'ils ne devraient pas mieux leur dire de se calmer avant qu'ils ne détruisent le palais. Katara n'avait définitivement plus aucun doute sur le fait que de toute la team avatar Zuko était le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec son petit ami. Les spectateurs de la scène n'en revenaient pas de la puissance mise dans chaque coup et que ça ne semblait même pas ébranlé les deux adversaires qui utilisaient leur pleine puissance et intelligence.

Les espions aux ordres de Tara tournèrent la tête vers leur chef, elle souriait de toutes ses dents et ils se demandaient ce que l'héritière des Fire Wings pensait. Tara était clairement impressionné et se disait qu'elle aurait du mal à battre Zuko dans un combat à la loyal, elle allait adorer reprendre les entraînements avec lui.

Brusquement Zuko et Aang, qui en étaient venu à mêler combat au corps à corps et maîtrise des éléments, lancèrent une gerbe de feu qui les éloigna l'un de l'autre. Tous les deux étaient en sueur et essoufflés, ils se jaugèrent du regard, ils savaient que le perdant serait celui avec le moins d'endurance mais ils avaient quelque chose de prévu ce soir et pas question d'être fatigué.

« On arrête là pour aujourd'hui, tu utilises de mieux en mieux tes flammes », dit Zuko.

« J'ai eu un bon professeur », répondit Aang en souriant et s'inclinant, salut que lui rendit Zuko.

« On se rejoint pour le diner ? », demanda Zuko.

« Avant j'ai besoin d'un bon bain », répondit l'Avatar en sentant la sueur qu'il dégageait.

« Alors direction les sources chaudes dans les appartements principaux. Katara tu veux y aller aussi », demanda le Seigneur du feu.

« Je vais demander à Suki si elle veut m'accompagner », répondit Katara.

« Alors on se voit au diner », conclut Zuko.

Sur ce les garçons se dirigèrent vers les appartements royaux où se trouve les sources chaudes privés de la famille royale, pendant que Katara allait chercher Suki accompagné de Ty Lee et Mai. Les espions, eux, se retirèrent pour préparer leur plan.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Discussion

Zuko et Aang s'étaient rendus au sein des appartements royaux dans les bains d'eau chaude du volcan. Après s'être déshabillés et lavés sous une douche, ils entrèrent dans le bain réservé aux hommes. Celui-ci était gigantesque et décoré de motif en or.

« Pfiou, c'est vraiment le paradis ces sources », dit Aang en se relaxant sur le rebord de pierre.

« C'est dans ces moments-là que j'apprécie mon rang. Un bain d'eau chaude privé après une réunion, il n'y a rien de mieux », répondit Zuko.

« Si je me souviens bien, les bains d'eau chaude sont fréquents dans la nation du feu ? », demanda Aang.

« Pratiquement toutes les villes ont des sources d'eau chaude et les thermes sont accessibles pour tout le monde. Seul quelques privilégiés ont leurs propres bains dans leur résidence », expliqua Zuko.

« Oui Kuzon m'avait emmené dans les bains de sa ville, c'était très agréable », commenta Aang, « Il m'a expliqué que la nation du feu avait une vraie culture des bains et ce depuis des années ».

« Oui et on se sert de ces bains également pour soigner certaines pathologies. Depuis la fin de la guerre, des clients du monde entier se sont pressés dans les instituts spécialisées, tout ça c'est bon pour notre économie », expliqua le Seigneur du feu en se relaxant.

Malgré la détente qui régnait dans ces lieux, Zuko n'arrivait néanmoins pas à améliorer totalement son sommeil. Il n'avait plus d'insomnies mais il était toujours réveillé vers 4h du matin, ce n'était pas suffisant pour un repos complet.

« Les bains ne t'aident pas à dormir n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Aang pas dupe.

« Non ! », répondit Zuko mal à l'aise, « Je ne fais plus d'insomnies mais je suis toujours réveillé vers 4h du matin et impossible de me rendormir. Les médecins du palais ne savent plus quoi faire pour m'aider, entre les huiles, les médicaments, les bains ou autres, rien, aucun changement ».

« Tu dors déjà mieux depuis que tu as accepté de faire partie de deux familles qui ont chacune leur tort », expliqua Aang.

« J'ai compris pas mal de choses en acceptant d'être autant l'arrière-petit-fils de Sozin que de Roku », commença Zuko, « Tu avais raison, il y a toujours du bon et du moins bon dans chaque chose ».

« Comme quoi je ne suis pas qu'un élève empoté », rigola Aang.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça », répliqua Zuko, « Tu es exceptionnel Aang, tu es certes l'Avatar mais tu es surtout un maître exceptionnel pour être parvenu à maîtriser les 4 éléments en quelques années seulement. Je sais tu vas me dire que tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais il n'empêche qu'aucun avatar n'est parvenu à ton niveau aussi vite ».

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne fais plus de progrès dans la terre et le feu », répliqua l'Avatar, « Toi, tu es devenu encore plus incroyable comme maître qu'avant, tu peux te défendre sans les guerrières Kyoshi et aujourd'hui je dois faire appel à mon état d'avatar pour te battre ».

« Non, notre combat de tout à l'heure aurait fini par celui qui a le plus d'endurance ! », répondit vivement Zuko.

« C'est bien ce que je dis », répondit l'Avatar, « Ecoute, la première fois que je t'ai rencontré au pôle sud, j'ai senti quelque chose en toi, comme un lien, comme si on se connaissait avant. Peut-être à cause de Sozin et Roku, après tout, les amitiés peuvent traverser les siècles et les réincarnations, mais pas seulement. C'est comme si je savais que tu serais le plus grand maître que j'allais rencontrer. Mais tu n'utilisais pas ta vraie maîtrise, je l'ai vu tout de suite, ta colère ne faisait que te rendre faible, mais je savais que tu étais plus fort que ça. Et puis tu as changé, tu m'as emmené rencontrer les grands maîtres et ton pouvoir n'a cessé d'augmenter », Aang s'interrompit pour chercher comment formuler sa prochaine phrase, « Tu as quelque chose Zuko, ton pouvoir n'est pas celui d'un maître lambda, il y a quelque chose de spirituel en toi et ce n'est pas lié à ton ascendance ».

« Je reconnaît que mon pouvoir n'a cessé d'évoluer mais c'est essentiellement dû à mon entraînement », répondit Zuko en méditant les paroles de son ami.

« Non quand tu as commencé à m'enseigner la maîtrise du feu, tu avais certes une plus grande connaissance des techniques que moi, mais c'est la puissance qu'il y a en toi qui a changé, comme si tu avais ouvert une vanne d'eau et que l'eau s'écoulait plus facilement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Zuko, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe », répondit l'Avatar.

« C'est ton instinct d'Avatar qui te parle ? », demanda le Seigneur du feu.

« Peut-être, mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis demandé si ça n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec la prophétie d'Azulon », expliqua Aang.

« La prophétie sur la lignée de l'avatar et du seigneur du feu ? », demanda Zuko.

« Oui, tu sais qu'il y avait des prophètes chez les maîtres de l'air et du peu que j'en sais les prophéties sont souvent beaucoup plus complète que seulement : ta lignée mélangée à celle de Roku te donneras des héritiers puissants », répondit Aang en mimant des guillemets avec ses mains, « Les prophéties racontent généralement le destin d'une ou plusieurs personnes, ce n'est pas seulement un conseil lancé comme ça ».

« Et tu penses que cette prophétie raconte mon destin, c'est ça ? », demanda Zuko, « Tu m'excuseras Aang, mais je ne crois pas aux prophéties. Le destin peut-être, mais pour moi tout ce qui concerne les diseuses de bonne aventure ou les prophètes sont des illuminés ».

« Et pourtant c'est une diseuse de bonne aventure qui a prédit que je me marierais avec Katara », marmonna Aang avant de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche et rougissant comme pas possible.

« TU VAS DEMANDER KATARA EN MARIAGE ? », hurla Zuko surpris.

« CHUT, on va t'entendre chez les filles », répondit Aang en plaquant une main sur la bouche de son ami.

Zuko était surpris que ses deux amis en soient déjà à l'étape supérieur, mais en même temps ils étaient ensemble depuis tellement longtemps qu'il fallait bien que leur histoire évolue.

« Mais c'est qu'il grandit vite le petit avatar », se moqua gentiment le Seigneur du feu.

« C'est ça moque-toi mais tu verras quand ça t'arrivera tu flipperas grave », répliqua Aang.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais j'en suis pas encore là. Alors tu as demandé la permission à Sokka et son père ? », demanda Zuko toujours souriant.

« Oh mon dieu, je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Sokka en face après tout ça », rougit Aang en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore cet idiot », demanda Zuko intrigué.

« Imagine Sokka en train de te donner des recommandations pour ta nuit de noce », répondit Aang mal à l'aise.

« Beurk n'en rajoute pas, j'ai compris. Peut importe qui te donne des conseils c'est toujours malaisant », répondit Zuko.

« Attend parce qu'on t'a déjà donné ce type de conseil ? », demanda Aang surpris.

« Le cours d'éducation sexuel royal qu'il appelle ça. Je crois que c'était la seule fois où Azula et moi étions d'accord pour dire que c'était répugnant. Et puis on a grandi et on ne voit plus les baisers comme dégoûtant, pour la suite on verra », expliqua Zuko.

« Alors toi et Mai vous n'avez jamais … », demanda Aang mal à l'aise.

« JAMAIS », répondit vivement Zuko, « Dans la nation du feu, homme et femme doivent être vierge au moment du mariage. Oh bien sûr, il y a des exceptions, mais dans notre culture c'est sacré. Pourquoi tu poses cette question d'abord, les maîtres de l'air ne sont pas les moins strictes sur la fidélité ».

« Ce n'est pas pareil, les maîtres ne pensent pas qu'avoir d'autres expériences avant le mariage est une mauvaise chose tant que les amants sont d'accord entre eux. C'est assez fréquent d'ailleurs que les maîtres aient eu plusieurs amants ou amantes avant le mariage, c'est une manière de découvrir la chose », répondit Aang mais en voyant la tête de Zuko il ajouta vivement, « Je n'ai jamais fait ça, je te rappelle que je n'avais que 12 ans quand j'ai quitté les maîtres, mais parfois des amitiés peuvent être vraiment forte au point d'aller plus loin. Et puis je suis trop amoureux de Katara pour tenter quelque chose ailleurs, elle ne l'accepterait jamais et moi non plus ».

« Les maîtres de l'air sont vraiment conciliant sur beaucoup de choses, mais n'empêche coucher avec son meilleur ami, tu m'excuse mais impossible pour moi, je n'aurais pas pu demander ça à quelqu'un et encore moins Tara », répondit Zuko mal à l'aise.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tout le monde le faisait mais certains. Et on ne couche pas, on fait l'amour, c'est pas pareil », répondit le maître de l'air.

« Certes mais n'empêche que c'est bizarre, mais bon j'imagine que si tu en parles c'est que tu y as pensé avec Katara ? », demanda Zuko.

« Disons qu'il arrive qu'on soit à la limite de craquer et je ne sais pas quoi en penser, je n'ai pas osé demander à Sokka qu'est-ce que sa tribu pensait de la virginité pour le mariage », expliqua Aang.

« Je pense qu'avant de penser aux us et coutumes de la tribu de l'eau du pôle sud, tu devrais demander à la principale intéressée », répondit Zuko.

« Oh non, c'est trop gênant. Jamais j'oserais en parler avec elle », répondit l'Avatar en rougissant.

« Aang, tu as parlé avec Katara de votre avenir ensemble, tu te doutes bien que le fait de penser à avoir des enfants, ça veut quand même dire que vous pensez à vous marier et à faire ce qu'il faut pour en avoir », expliqua gentiment Zuko, « A moins que le problème ne soit pas là ? Tu as peur de faire l'amour ? ».

« Non mais j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre, que ce soit douloureux. J'ai 18 ans et je ne sais pratiquement rien de tout ça », expliqua Aang en s'arrachant la tête.

« Aang, j'en ai 22 et je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai raison et que c'est avec Katara que tu dois en parler », répondit calmement Zuko.

« Je sais mais j'ai peur Zuko. J'ai peur que l'avenir pour nos enfants ne soient pas si beau que nous nous l'étions imaginé en arrêtant la guerre. Nous sommes un couple mixte et je n'ai aucun repère là-dessus chez les maîtres de l'air. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un couple mixte chez moi, je ne sais pas si mes enfants seront des maîtres de l'eau, de l'air ou des non-maîtres. Je nage dans l'inconnu sur notre avenir », répondit Aang.

« Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire pour mettre définitivement un terme aux tensions. Mais franchement Aang, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur de la nature de tes enfants », demanda Zuko.

« Je suis le dernier représentant de mon peuple et je suis le seul à pouvoir perpétuer la maîtrise de l'air, c'est ça dont j'ai vraiment peur. De mettre trop d'espoir sur mes enfants et d'être déçu, d'être définitivement le dernier maître de l'air », expliqua Aang, « Et je ne veux pas mettre une telle pression sur mes enfants et Katara, si ce sont pas des maîtres de l'air je les aimerais quand même mais ce ne sera pas facile pour moi ».

« Je comprends ta peur de voir disparaître ta nation mais tu oublis une chose essentielle », dit Zuko qui poursuivit quand Aang tourna la tête vers lui, « Sozin n'a pas réussi à anéantir toute la nation de l'air et je ne crois pas que le monde puisse vivre sans la sagesse de ton peuple. Le destin ne permettra jamais de voir disparaître un peuple entier ».

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous de Zuko qui n'écoutait jamais les paroles pleines de sagesse de son oncle », rigola Aang ému par les paroles de son ami.

« Il a grandi et beaucoup appris », répliqua Zuko en rigolant.

Aang essuya les larmes qui coulait sur son visage et remercia vivement son ami de toujours le soutenir et d'être d'aussi bon conseil. Vraiment Zuko était devenu son meilleur ami, il était toujours là quand il en avait besoin et discuter avec lui était tellement facile et inversement.

« Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Mai ? », demanda Aang.

« Bien, j'ai tourné la page, je te le jure. Aujourd'hui je la voie comme une amie d'enfance, même si je n'aime pas la situation dans laquelle je l'ai mise », expliqua Zuko.

« Oui mais au moins tu as réglé le problème avec le conseil », répliqua Aang.

« Oui et j'ai quand même demandé à Karbac de me fournir une liste de prétendantes mais bon c'est juste pour avoir un repère », expliqua Zuko.

« Mais tu ne pourras pas échapper à tes obligations malgré tout », conclut Aang mal à l'aise.

« Je sais que cette situation te déplaît, ça me rappelle que j'en avais parlé avec Tara. Je lui avais expliqué que je préférais me marier avec elle plutôt qu'avec une fille dont je ne connaissais rien. Elle m'a bien remis les idées en place en me rappelant l'histoire de ses parents », expliqua Zuko.

« Une belle histoire ? », demanda l'Avatar.

« Très belle de ce que j'en sais. Le père de Tara n'était pas encore chef de la garde quand il a rencontré Ella, c'était pendant le concours de maîtrise du palais. Une espèce de grande compétition de maître du feu, le vainqueur est récompensé d'une grosse somme d'argent et surtout se fait repérer par la famille royale. Pour Kasumi c'était important en tant que successeur de son père. Il est arrivé en finale et s'est retrouvé devant Ella, autant te dire qu'elle lui a fait tourner la tête. Il a perdu de peu et son père était très déçu mais il s'en fichait parce qu'il a trouvé la femme de sa vie. Un vrai coup de foudre, mais Ella n'était pas une femme facile et elle avait beaucoup de prétendants. Il faisait beaucoup d'effort mais rien à faire, et puis un jour pendant une patrouille il a sauvé un enfant qui allait se noyer. Il a été le seul à se jeter à l'eau dans une rivière déchaînée pour sauver cet enfant, un acte héroïque. Et ben devine quoi cet enfant c'était le jeune frère d'Ella, son futur beau-père l'a vivement remercié et il lui a même proposé la main de sa fille. Kasumi a refusé en disant qu'il aimait vraiment Ella et qu'il ne la forcerait jamais à l'épouser. Autant te dire qu'Ella était sous le charme et de fil en aiguille, ils se sont mariés et ont eu Tara avant qu'Ella ne meurt de maladie », raconta Zuko.

« C'est une belle histoire, mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Ella ? », dit Aang.

« Elle avait de l'asthme mais c'est la tuberculose qui l'a tué, Tara avait 3 ans quand c'est arrivé. Je ne la connaissais pas encore à ce moment-là, mais je crois qu'elle a quand même gardé quelque souvenir d'elle », expliqua Zuko.

« Elle devait être une femme incroyable mais Kasumi comment a-t-il vécu la mort de sa femme ? », demanda l'Avatar.

« Mal tu t'en doutes, il ne s'est jamais remarié mais il aime tellement sa fille qu'il s'est relevé pour elle. J'ai toujours admiré les Shiji pour ça, j'enviais Tara d'avoir un père qui l'aime sincèrement », expliqua le maître du feu, « Aujourd'hui je comprends pourquoi elle me disait que mon père était un imbécile de ne pas m'aimer, elle disait que mon père ne méritait pas l'attention que je lui portais. Elle a toujours été plus sage que moi ».

« Tu m'as dit qu'elle t'enseignait la maîtrise du feu ? », demanda le maître de l'air.

« J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès grâce à elle et par la suite mon oncle. C'est la première personne à m'avoir parlé de l'origine de la maîtrise du feu, mais je voulais tellement que mon père soit fier de moi que j'ai négligé ses enseignements », expliqua Zuko.

« C'est à elle que tu pensais pour le conseil n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a l'air d'être un bon choix », dit Aang.

« Elle a les capacités pour siéger au conseil mais je ne compte pas lui faire confiance aussi vite qu'avant avec Harza », expliqua le Seigneur du feu.

« Je comprends », conclut Aang.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on devrait aller manger et se préparer pour ce soir », dit Zuko en se levant et prenant une serviette.

De l'autre côté des bains, les filles venaient d'arriver dans la salle réservée aux femmes et se baignaient tranquillement.

« Comment va ton frère Katara », commença Suki.

« Bien, il est en train d'aider mon père dans la gestion de la tribu », débuta Katara qui ajouta en riant, « Mais sa chérie lui manque affreusement et il adorerait envoyer bouler ses obligations et aller en vacances avec toi ».

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, il me manque aussi, mais je ne peux pas quitter les guerrières Kyoshi comme ça », dit Suki.

« Pourquoi pas, on peut se débrouiller sans toi quelques semaines », demanda Ty Lee.

« Ce serait pas plutôt que tu ne sais pas ce que l'avenir te réserve avec Sokka », demanda Mai.

« Nous vivons dans deux pays différents, à la base je vis sur l'île Kyoshi mais aujourd'hui nous travaillons pour la nation du feu dans le but de préserver la paix et je ne sais pas quand cette mission prendra fin », expliqua Suki.

« A mon avis dans pas longtemps, d'après ce j'ai entendu au conseil les guerrières Kyoshi devrait bientôt être remplacé par l'ancienne garde royale », expliqua Katara.

« A mon avis, Zuko va se faire un plaisir de tester leur capacité face aux guerrières Kyoshi », intervient Mai en rigolant.

« Tu sembles t'être remise de ta rupture ? », demanda Ty Lee.

« C'est moi qui est rompu à la base, pour faire réagir Zuko. Ça m'a fait mal au cœur de le laisser mais j'ai fini par comprendre que peu importe les sentiments que nous avons l'un pour l'autre, nous sommes incapables de nous parler et d'avoir totalement confiance en l'autre », expliqua Mai, « Et puis j'ai fini par rencontrer d'autres garçons et oublié petit à petit les sentiments que j'avais pour lui, pas facile quand on a aimé quelqu'un aussi longtemps ».

« M'en parle pas, je me souviens encore de tes yeux dégoulinant d'amour quand on était petite. Azula n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que tu trouvais à son frère. Mais bon Azula et les sentiments, je doute qu'elle comprenne ça un jour », expliqua Ty Lee, « Oh et puis les regards que tu lançais à Tara, ça par contre c'était à mourir de rire ».

« Tara ? Vous parlez de Tara Shiji, la meilleure amie de Zuko ? », demanda Katara.

« J'imagine qu'il t'en a parlé, mais meilleure amie, c'est faible pour quelqu'un qui ne lui a jamais donné de nouvelles », expliqua Ty Lee.

« En fait, Zuko a découvert ce matin ses lettres et celle de Tara dans une des caches d'Ozai. Apparemment les liens entre son fils et sa meilleure amie ne lui plaisait pas vraiment », expliqua Katara.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas », répliqua Mai, « Et j'avoue Ty Lee que je ne vois pas pourquoi j'étais jalouse de Tara. Elle l'aimait comme une sœur et n'a jamais voulu sortir avec lui ».

« Mais pour que tu le comprennes, il a quand même fallu que vous en veniez aux mains. Elle t'a envoyé au tapis en 2 secondes, et après elle t'a expliqué qu'elle savait pour tes sentiments et qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir les yeux à Zuko mais il est tellement aveugle parfois », répondit Ty Lee.

« Il ne se rend pas compte de son charme. Certes certaines sont intéressés par son titre, mais il ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'il faisait tourner les têtes. Et sa cicatrice n'a rien arrangé, les filles trouvent que ça lui donne un air mystérieux », expliqua Mai, « J'avais des raisons d'être jalouse vu le nombre de regard qu'on lui lançait ».

« Et tu les faisais tous fuir, surtout depuis son couronnement », dit Suki.

« Ty Lee et moi connaissons bien les intérêts de certaines pour Zuko et ce n'est pas que pour ses beaux yeux », répondit Mai.

« Personnellement j'ai toujours eu des doutes sur la relation de Zuko et Tara. Bon certes tous les deux se voient comme des amis ou un frère et une sœur, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait plus que ça », intervient Ty Lee.

« Moi aussi, je me suis toujours dit que si je n'étais pas sorti avec Zuko, ils auraient fini ensemble. C'est pour ça que je détestais Tara », répondit Mai.

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir des doutes sur les intentions de cette fille », demanda Suki.

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est plus comme si Tara et Zuko étaient fait pour être ensemble », expliqua Ty Lee, « Je ne serais pas étonné que leur relation devienne plus forte s'ils se revoyaient. Ce qui risque d'arriver si Zuko a découvert la vérité sur leur correspondance ».

« Oui Zuko a effectivement l'intention de reparler à Tara, mais il a quand même l'air de se méfier d'elle et de sa famille. J'ai cru comprendre que Harza est son parrain », expliqua Katara.

« Mon père n'a jamais vraiment apprécié Kasumi et Harza, il disait que ces deux-là étaient très doués pour cacher leurs jeux », dit Mai, « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais beaucoup de gens se méfie d'eux. Pas parce qu'ils ont des mauvaises intentions mais parce qu'ils savent beaucoup trop de chose sur les gens ».

« En gros, Harza a l'air de soutenir Zuko mais on ne sait pas pourquoi », conclut Suki.

« Oh la politique, je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir à trop réfléchir », dit Ty Lee.

« C'est sûr que ton petit cerveau a du mal », rigola Suki.

Les filles rigolèrent à la blague de la chef des guerrières Kyoshi mais furent interrompu par un hurlement provenant du bain des hommes qui fut brusquement coupé par un « CHUT, on va t'entendre chez les filles ».

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », demanda Ty Lee.

« Je ne sais pas Aang est bizarre depuis quelques temps », dit Katara.

« Bizarre comment ? », demanda Suki.

« Comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'avait pas le courage de me le demander », répondit la maîtresse de l'eau.

« Les garçons ne savent pas comment aborder certaines choses avec les filles. Laisse-lui le temps de discuter avec Zuko, je suis sûr que ça l'aidera à y voir plus clair », répondit Suki.

« C'est vrai qu'il peut être de bon conseil quand il veut », dit Ty Lee.

« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois retourner à la boutique », conclut Mai.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires et rentrèrent chacune dans leurs appartements respectifs pour se changer avant d'aller dîner.

Zuko, Aang et Katara étaient seul ce soir, Ursa et sa famille avaient décidé d'aller manger dehors. Aussi ils purent mettre tranquillement un plan au point en faisant attention à ce que personne ne les écoute. Une fois le dîner terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements d'Ozai, sans trop savoir ce qui les attendait ce soir.


End file.
